Different Sides of the Moon
by KrazyReRe23
Summary: A/U: Sex, Werewolves: Yamek & Anciema, Chlollie and Clois. Lies, Secrets, Death, and alot more sex. Check the summary in Chapter 1 for more details. Very different from anything you've ever read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:**_ No betas so heads up if there are any mistakes i've missed, Please review and let me know what you think, review are like my own heroine!_

**

* * *

**

Title

: Different sides of the moon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Author: KrazyReRe23**

**Summary (Please read to know what's going on)**: In the darkest places outside society lives two sides of werewolves, the Anciema's who can shape shift into the form of a wolf willingly. Having this ability their taste for red meat is increased as well for strength and speed and more but have a weakness for silver. The Yamek who once were Anciema but were awakened to the dark side of life turning into dangerous beast of the night by forced they change into the beast at midnight until sunrise taking the appearance of a Half man-Half wolf, faster, stronger, and weaker to silver and always hungry for anything. Feeding on any in its path but mainly the Anciemas out of spite, the Yamek are feared at night. Anciemas train from puberty to fight and use their wolf form in battle against everything that goes bump in the night (mainly the Yamek). This story is about two lovers practically star-crossed, whose love was despised upon from the start. The love of one Chloe Sullivania & Oliver Queen... their destiny is written in the stars it's up to them to choose there own path.

**Chapter 1**

There he was again for the third time this week leaving his own bedroom at night. Knowing it was forbidden to go out at night without guardians. He hated his royal blood he just wanted to be normal sometimes. He loved being able to morph into a wolf he just hate all the rules that went along with it. He was the last of the Queen royal family his parents were murdered by the Yamek leaving Oliver their inheritance. The Queen Family has been prestigious throughout the Anciemas, there are only five royal families some who were allied with one another and some who are enemies due to a feud started generations before Oliver could count back.

The Queen family was the first of the five second were the Luthors, third was the House of El, and fourth were the Lanema. Fifth and at the end of the royals to the lowest power due to the mixed blood of human and Anciema but still royal were the Sullivanias. Royal children were brought up to specialize in different arts. Oliver was fawned of archery so he mastered it. Anciemas live away from humans due to the danger of the Yamek who hunt them out of spitefulness wanted to finish off their species. They lived away from humans as a way to protect society from the Yamek & to prevent half breeds who are considered disgraceful… but nobody listens.

Oliver drove up to the night club he usual sneaks into. He tried to club hop as much as possible since he wasn't the only Anciema sneaking out of Anciema Kingdom trying to have a little fun. Being Royal you were always spotted like a celebrity & ratted out to the royal counsel for favors. Oliver knew the risk but he had to go back & see her he still didn't know her name he had already saw six Anciemas here in the past two nights. He knew his risk but this mysterious girl was worth it. He approached the bouncer pulling out his fake ID.

"You back here again?" the bouncer added moving the red rope.

"Sorry Big Jack just can't stay away" he smiled at Jack who was a tall black man well built who looked like a mountain covered in muscle, the long line jealously stared at Oliver getting in with ease.

"Have fun Mr. Green" he nodded.

"I always do... oh have you-" not even able to finish.

"Yeah she's in there with the same party girl as usual"

"Thanks Big Jack" he walked through the door & made his way through the heated dance floor over to the VIP where he bumped into his best friend they were so close they were like brothers raised together since his parents died. He wore all black with his hair slicked in waves as usual.

Oliver lightly tapped his friend shoulder getting his attention.

"Kal? I see you just couldn't stay away from the human girls" causing his friend to laugh & sip his drink.

"Well you know me… what about you I see you can't stay away from here, heard you've been coming here for three days in a row now getting rusty aren't we?"

"Rusty is the last thing I will be…" Oliver looked away at the dance floor.

"Well a couple Anciemas saw you yesterday but I paid them off…But you seriously got to be more careful the counsel could have your head if they knew you were here" sipping his drink before setting it down.

"The counsel needs me, they've been sending me to their meeting since I was seventeen don't forget I'm the last Queen bloodline they need me to complete the council's five precious families." Oliver said cocky as he took Kal's drink and gulped it down.

"As much as you think they want you in… they would rather want you out or have another reason to make you their little puppet, you'll be like the counsel's new bitch." Oliver slammed the shot glass down on the bar glaring at Kal. "Look all I'm saying is its too risky coming out like this you'll ruin the fun for the rest of us. Just be careful they can freeze your assets or worst have you banish and rip away your royal title, if they think you're unfit to keep it… Just watch it, the counsel is corrupt all they do is blackmail and scandalize for power." Kal ordered another round of scotch having the female bartender fill his glass as he smirk at her and walked away with a smile plastered on her face.

"If I'm not mistaken your forgetting you're royalty as well… You better watch it or the both of us will be the counsel's new bitch. Plus the counsel is not all bad your father is a justified man, he's strict but not corrupt."

"He's the only one who thinks straight on that wretched counsel, yeah he's a horrible father but he's a good leader hell he took care of you that's saying a lot. All the other council members are ruthless and well just assholes… I wonder what their children are like, can't see me marrying one of those dark daughters" Kal shivered as Oliver laughed. "Hells I don't even want to waste my time considering marrying another royal or anybody for that matter. We're in our 20's we need to enjoy life not worry ourselves about the counsel. So tell me why you keep risking everything coming back here…What so important?" Kal stared waiting for his answer.

"I'm trying to... well...forget it" knowing Kal ultimate ladies man wouldn't understand his reasons. He drank another shot.

"If you're doing this for a girl then I understand… there are these two chicks that come in, party up & leave then return the next night" That got Oliver's attention. He grabbed Kal before he could take another sip of his scotch and pulled him to one of the VIP corners away from the loud music.

"Is one of these chicks tall & brunette and the other blonde & _beautiful_?" Oliver had his game face on hoping his friend knew something.

"Yeah I've been checking them out even bought them drinks earlier there's names are Erica Durance & Allison Mack, and they are not human… With the strobe lights I paid the guy to change earlier their eyes glowed when it hit them as they danced…And I don't even think they noticed."

"This is Fucking Fantastic!" I _think I've met my soul mate_.

"Why fantastic? You know that complicates things, then we have to avoid run-in's back home" Kal shook his head at his friend seeing how he did not care "Well are we going to just stand here and talk about them or make a move?"

"Lead the way..." Oliver followed Kal to the bar where he saw them sitting at the end. They slowly approached the ladies laughing as they drank. Kal was the first to speak when they noticed them.

"I'm glad you two are enjoying the drinks _'we'_ ordered" Kal eyed Allison.

"Thanks there really refreshing, would you like to sit with us and enjoy a few?" Allison smiled at Kal who sat down next to her and handed him a shot glass. Oliver was mad, Kal was putting the moves on the girl he wanted… but the tall brunette was still very hot plus she paid no attention to Kal her eyes were all on him.

"So you guys know our names but we don't know yours..." she smiled at Oliver & handed him a shot glass.

"The name's Justin Green" he slugged the fiery liquid down his throat and set the glass back down Erica looked impressed.

"Please to meet you Justin what's your friend's name… he's really digging my cousin right now" Oliver stared at Kal as he whispered sexual shit into Allison's ear and Oliver growled after he used his hearing to listen to the stuff Kal was saying. Kal turned around and caught his stare and smiled before answering Erica's question.

"The names Kent, Clark Kent" Allison giggled. "So lovely would you care to join me in a dance?" He held out his hand.

"I would love to" Allison shot him a smile. Oliver watched them go out to the floor and grind. The anger in him grew and caused him to break his shot glass. Erica stared at him astonished.

"You're not from around here are you?" She looked at his eyes and they lit up under the strobe lights causing her to gasp.

"Neither are you and your friend… so how about we keep this between the four of us." She smiled at him.

"Sounds great" She gulped down her shot glass and broke it in her hand unlike Oliver her hand wasn't bleeding. Oliver smirked at her as he was wiping his hand off and he licked his wounds as it slowly healed.

"Want to get out there and dance?" Oliver waiting for her answer, he needed an excuse to interrupt Kal dancing with his girl. Erica looked at Allison and Clark dancing.

"This isn't really my type of music the whole techno thing is fun in all but I'm in the mood for a little ACDC." Oliver frowned then noticed Kal walking back to the table with Allison.

"I'll be right back got to go have a little chat with the DJ this music is over wearing my ears right now" Oliver followed while Allison and Erica began into a discussion. Oliver pulled Kal over to a dark corner throwing him against the wall out of sight from the public. "Do we have problem?"Kal pushed him off.

"No of course not…oh wait I do! Let's talk about how your trying to get with my girl, you knew I wanted the blonde one and yet you took her anyways" Oliver pushed Kal which caused him to push back.

"You never technically said you wanted the blonde one. Look Oliver you can't always get what you" Kal smiled dangerously at Oliver he was toying with him he had no interest in Allison.

"Bullshit! You know you're acting worst than Lex when he stole Lana away from you… is this some sick twisted way to make me feel what you've lost. Ever since Lana left you, you've been sleeping with anything and everything." That hit Kal hard. Kal grabbed Oliver and threw him against the wall.

"Don't even bring up her name in front of me what Lex did to me can't even be put into words. I let Lana go! She's with him now and they can die right now and I wouldn't care. Let's get something straight first I'm the strongest Anciema in the kingdom so don't piss me off" Oliver struggled but it was no use Kal was already named the Alpha male of his pack, he was the strongest. Oliver still didn't give up he tried to push back. "Wow you must really like this girl you just won't give up… Look Oliver I'm not interested in Allison I want Erica." Oliver stopped struggle and Kal let go of him.

"Then why are you trying to-"

"I'm using strategies… I've study Erica and she's not easy to get with, many guys have struck and failed." Oliver frowned at Kal.

"So you're using Allison to get to Erica…I'm not sure I understand where you going with this" Kal just grinned _he really is a rookie with the ladies_.

"Once you been around like I have you pick up some things. Look Allison is like butter to me she can be spread around and I'm the knife, but Erica is the knife to me and I'm chopped pork" Oliver looked puzzled causing Clark to get frustrated.

"What are you talking about! Butter… knives…chopped pork I'm absolutely lost" Kal dropped his head for a few seconds then elaborated.

"I'm always the predator when it comes to the ladies and they are always my prey like Allison, but Erica is a predator so when two predators meet-" Oliver finally clicked in.

"So you're saying Erica is more of a challenge for you, so it's like you've met your match and you don't want to blow it." Oliver raised a brow at Kal's methods.

"Exactly…now that were up to speed let's get back to the ladies and follow my lead" Kal walked over to the DJ handing him couple of hundreds.

"What's your poison dude?" DJ asked.

"ACDC back in black" DJ smiled and nodded. Oliver looked at him. "What you're not the only who can ease drop I saw you healing your hand and by the way you're lucky as hell were royal that shit would have taken days to heal from the way you broke that glass."

"So you knew I was listening to you talk that trash in Allison's ear" Kal nodded mischievously as they walked back to the ladies.

"One question why?" Oliver was a bit upset at Kal he really like pushing his button just like a little brother would.

"First I knew Erica would be listening second I just wanted to piss you off" Oliver smiled at the ladies as did Kal.

Oliver whispered "well mission accomplished on that" Kal just laughed. They sat down and the song began to play. Erica turned and looked at Oliver.

"You must really want me to dance…I love this song." Kal grinned.

"Actually it was Clark's idea he loves classic rock and when he heard you did too he had to put it on. I'm not much of a classic rocker" Kal winked at Oliver.

"Well Allison would you care to dance?" Kal was praying she would say no he read her up and down and had a feeling classic rock wasn't her type.

"I think I'll sit this one out classic rock isn't my thing either…" Kal did a mental back flip. Allison smiled at Oliver then looked over at Erica giving her the puppy dog eyes. "You should take Erica she's dying to let out some energy to one of her favorites." Erica almost jumped up and walked over taking Kal's hand.

"Only if you don't mind... Allison?" Erica prayed she said no.

"Not the slightest bit…go have fun I'll keep Justin company." She gave Erica a wink and Erica sent one back. Erica followed Kal to the floor where she became the sexiest woman he had ever laid eyes on. She grabbed him by his shirt and pressed her body against his, moving her body to the music with Kal.

_Back in black,  
I hit the sack,  
I've been too long, I'm glad to be back,  
Yes I'm let loose,  
From the noose,  
That's kept me hanging about._

"I feel like that happened way too easy… I think everyone loves Erica, she always the sexy fun one and I'm the silly smart one." Oliver looked at her and his eyes glowed under the light so did hers for a brief second. Allison had her eyes on the two on the dance floor and let out a sigh she still thought he was human.

_I've been looking at the sky,  
'Cause it's gettin' me high,  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die._

"Since there having fun I think were entitle to have fun as well" he moved closer to her and whispered in her ear "I've been captured by your beauty not your friend's, being around you I feel like the luckiest guy in this place" she smiled and moved so they were closer. Oliver ordered them a dozen shots of tequila a piece. "Ready to play a game" She smiled seductively.

_I got nine lives,  
Cat's eyes,  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild._

"Only if you can...keep up with me..." Oliver smile widened this was the best night of his life.

_'Cause I'm back,  
Yes, I'm back,  
Well, I'm back,  
Yes, I'm back,  
Well, I'm back, back,  
Well, I'm back in black,  
Yes, I'm back in black._

Oliver was drunk that he knew he never been drunk it was extremely hard to get drunk as Anciemas had a high tolerance but if he drank enough it could happen. Allison was sitting on his lap rubbing her hands up and down his chest he could tell they were both drunk and had way too many drinks. In just two minutes they had down a dozen shots no counting the shots they had earlier.

_Back in the back,  
Of a cadillac,  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack._

Kal dipped down and kissed Lois neck his hands were roaming all over her body they were both dangerously provocative, men and women stared jealously at them. Which only fueled them to do more they loved the attention they were both being very promiscuous.

_Yes, I'm in a bang,  
With a gang,  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang_

"How about we get out of here…I got a place not too far from here" Kal whispered into her ear placing kisses down her neck. Lois turned around facing him she rubbed her hands against Kal's hard groin.

_Cause I'm back on the track,  
And I'm beatin' the flack,  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap_

"You're so excited… what about my friend Allison… You seem so interested in her a few minutes ago" She smiled as he moaned and she moved her hands to his chest.

_So look at me now,  
I'm just makin' my play,  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way._

"You can be surprise at what can happen in a few minutes" He kissed her soft lips and she turned to look at Allison and he followed her eyes and they saw Allison on Oliver's lap with Oliver taking body shots off her chest. The sight made them smile, Kal was proud of Oliver. "I don't think she would mine if I steal you away for the rest of the night" he turned her so her eyes were on him and he kissed her hard and long and when he pulled away she still had her eyes closed breathing heavy.

_'Cause I'm back, yes I'm back,  
Well, I'm back, yes I'm back,  
Well, I'm back, back,  
Well I'm back in black,  
Yes I'm back in black._

She opened her eyes and smiled "let me go get my purse…" she walked over to the table seeing the two wildcats as Oliver drank a shot of tequila and kissed Allison and pulled away with Allison licking her lips. "Umm not too interrupt but Allison I think I'm going to head out… I'll catch up with you later" she grabbed her purse.

_Well I'm back, yes I'm back,  
Well I'm back, yes I'm back,  
Well I'm back, back,  
Well, I'm back in black,  
Yes, I'm back in black,  
Ohooohooo YEAH!  
OH YEAH!  
Yes i know!  
Aieeee Yeah!  
Yeah!  
Ohhhh YEAH, YEAH!  
Give it up!_

"Okay have fun with Clark... and I'll have fun with Justin here" she said slurring her words with a smile not even turning around to say goodbye to Erica. Her eyes were captured by Oliver's they just stared at each mesmerized.

_Well I'm back, back,  
Well I'm back, back,  
Back, back,  
Back in black,  
Yes I'm back in black!_

"Well take it easy on the tequila… Justin don't make me have to hunt you down…Take care of my friend here" Oliver finally looked away saluted her tipsy, she smiled and walked away then turn back around "Allison…remember don't do anything I wouldn't do" then she walked off with Kal as he winked at Oliver and left with Erica.

_Out of the sight!_

"You know I never really liked this song until now" Oliver smiled and nodded as he moved his hand down her thighs and she smiled at him and kissed him hard and passionate. Their tongues collided as they tasted the tequila in each other's mouth. After that kiss everything went black and their story began.

To be continued…

**

* * *

**

Authors Thoughts: I hope you enjoy this. I would love to continue this so tell what you think and I'll have the next chapter posted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I have no beta so every mistake is mine entirely so forgive me and I love reveiews more than a fat kid loves cake. So review please I accept all reviews even thee unpleasant ones.**

* * *

**Title**: Different sides of the moon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Author: KrazyReRe23**

**Chapter 2**

Chloe woke up taking in her surroundings she was in her bed but she wasn't alone. She looked up to see the blond man she had met last night holding her in her arms. She had consumed some much alcohol she couldn't remember crap from last night's activities. She looked under the covers to see they were obviously naked and couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over to see his gorgeous manhood. He was so big… her eyes lit up she wasn't that sexually experience so it was no wonder why her body was a little sore.

He had outstanding abs and she couldn't help her hand that rubbed his golden six pack. He moaned in his sleep and held her closer. Then after trying to collect some memory of the night before she slid out of his arms leaving him there asleep and missing his warmth as she sat up. Why did she feel like lying there with him forever? It took all the strength she had to move away from him.

She looked back down him as he stirred in his sleep. Her heart was telling her to put down her guard and love this guy but her mind was telling her it was just a one night stand. "What on earth am I going to do about you?" she looked at him one last time before turning her attention to her room.

Her eyes roamed across her room that was still sort of intact beside the broken lamp, the ripped curtains, broken glass door to the balcony, and everything that was on her dresser currently on the floor. "We really did a number in here last night" his voice weary and scared her off the bed taking the silk sheets with her.

Then it hit her, the hangover of a lifetime she never felt one until now. She grabbed the covers and stood holding it to her chest. She looked at him with a fuzzy vision trying to adjust her eyes to the lighting in the room. It felt like needles being stabbed into her eyes penetrating her skull, it hurt so much.

Lois had told the hangovers weren't so bad that they were far worse if you were human. It sounded like total bullshit as her head felt like a flame was burning her eyes shut. Then instantly the pressure in the pain eased and became less and less of a problem until finally most of it subsided.

She wasn't nausea anymore and she could feel the headache slipping away. Which meant Lois was right or the night was coming and her body was healing by ridding its self from all the alcohol she consumed last night. How did full blooded humans drink so much knowing the outcome would be worse then what she only felt for minutes?

She peered out the window to see the sunset. Her eyes went back to him lying in her bed with all his manly glory on view it was like her own personal eye candy. His body looked so delicious a dessert she never had, she just wanted to get back in the bed and mark him as hers so they could be together forever… _No what is wrong with me?_

He had his hand on his head obviously he had the hangover too He grunted over and over clenching his teeth from the pain. Which was a relief to know they both was wasted last night and he didn't just take advantage of her drunken state. It was just a one night stand she repeated over and over until it became her mantra.

Why did it feel so good to be in his arms if it was just a one night stand? She loved waking up to his warmth wrapped all around her. She was so stupid and careless she brought him back to her house, in Anciema territory a human here. _Lois is going to kill me and just thinking of what Lois would do what would Uncle Sam do to me kick me out of the kingdom? Rip away what's left of my royalty?_ She noticed she been blabbing about his body and all of her issues mentally she didn't even noticed he was talking.

"Hey Allison would you just calm down you're looking at me like I'm an experiment… Last night was fun even though I can't remember crap and I really would like to get to know you" he gestured for her to sit back down on the bed she was surprise he wasn't gagging his guts out from a hangover by now. Surely hangovers for humans weren't like hers.

"I'm sure you know plenty of me already and I am well acquainted with your assets" she couldn't help but smile as she mentally began guessing of all the things they did last night. There she went again drooling over his perfect body she mentally shrugged her distracting thoughts to focus.

"I want to know more than your body… The fact is I really like you" he didn't want to scared her by saying _I really love you even though we just met and I've been gawking at you for three night in a row and we might be soul mates._ She just laughed and stared at him like is-he-seriously-using-that-line look. "I think we could have something special and I would like to take you out to dinner, if you don't mind" he gesture for her to sit back down again.

She was glad she remembered his name "Well… Justin, I think you should get something straight because this is never going to work. You and I are entirely too different we come from two different worlds. I don't want to be with you so it's best you leave now" It wasn't like she didn't want to date this sexy human but she knew she couldn't disgrace her family more than it already was.

"I know you're an Anciema… so am I. We are from worlds and I know you don't want me to leave." that caught her by surprise and she finally gave in and sat down overwhelmed. "I found out last night before we were introduced" _also I think I might have imprinted on you last night_ but he left that detail out.

"And you still pursued me even though I'm Anciema, that's a little brave don't you think… I'm mean what if I was some psycho and was going to hunt you down after this" she quirked him a grin.

"I was capture by your beauty" she rolled her eyes _oh please_.

"And how do I know your Anciema" it did make since of why he was acting nonchalant about the hangover that only lasted with her for minutes. Then she thought it made a lot of sense his body was warmer than usual and she felt a magnetic pull to be near him. _Did this bastard imprint on me?_

"Because I can do this" He stood up from the bed and morphed into a wolf his fur was grey and black with a white line going across his back. He heard Chloe gasp and she swore she saw him smile in his wolf form. Oliver morphed back on his knees and slowly rose stretching his arms as he moved back to the bed "Are you convinced now?" he smirked at her cocky.

"I'm convinced" she said softly, he moved closer to her and her tight grip around the covers released. He leaned in so close their lips were only inches apart and all she wanted was to close that space. "What do you suppose we do now" she said softly.

"I want to take you out to dinner, remember?" he said moving a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Seriously? You mean to tell me right now you want to take me to dinner… Tell the truth Justin! I can feel the heat coming off of you…" she caught him trying to hide his damn hormones under that charm, sooner his realize that his charm was visible to her the better.

"Honestly Allison? I want to ravage your body with mine and have animalistic sex on this bed over and over until are bodies won't allow us to do anything else but fall asleep in each other's arms" each word sounded seductive and she knew he had an erection. She was breathing so hard she didn't know what to do, was it wrong she wanted to have sex with him again but remember this time…Would she regret it? She felt an emotional pull to him again… He did imprint on her last night but was it wrong that she didn't even care. Was this the imprint talking or her?

Before he began to kiss her on the lips, almost touching them she blurted "My real name is not Allison Mack!" he smiled at her of course it wasn't.

"My real name is not Justin Green…" he began to move in to kiss her but she turned away. He looked at her puzzled this woman was going to trying him mad.

"My real name is Chloe…" she was scared to tell him her last name. After most Anciema men found out she was a Sullivania they broke off the relationship even an engagement ended over that but that was her fault.

"Let's just stay on first name basis" she knew eventually she would have to tell him especially now that he imprinted on her. She was a Sullivania but that could wait after they had wild sex and she was done with him. Devious but after having her heart broken so much, empty sex sounded pretty good about now, she smiled and turned to face him.

This time she leaned in to kiss him brushing her lips close to his as he mouth out in a whisper. "My real name is Oliver" where had she heard that name before it sounded so familiar. Maybe it was one of the many Lois Lanema boyfriends, either way it didn't stop her from kissing him.

He moved against her sliding the covers from her hands revealing the body he couldn't remember last night but loved seeing now. He lips heated as their mouths moved against one another hungrily and he moved on top of her, pressing her gently against the bed. Holding his weight over hers with his hands on both sides of her shoulders, she moaned gripping the back of his neck. He tasted like freedom and warmth and laughter.

She had never felt so much passion in one kiss then she felt his tongue slide into her mouth and she exploded with heat letting the lust take advantage. Her arms were all over him as she grinded her body against his rock hard erection. They were running out of breath and he pulled his lips away from her swollen lips and moved them to her neck. He was placing hot kissing down her neck and around her collarbone.

Oliver withheld entering her using only his fingers to please her. Stroking her wet folds and sinking his fingers deep inside her, he kept her on the very cusp of orgasm. Thrusting, massaging, swirling all over; his touch was insistent and intense, knowing her so intimately. Every time she started to shake, he'd draw away, rubbing her thighs until she was back to needing more. She bit her lip so hard she swore she could _taste _the coppery liquid on her tongue.

She couldn't stop herself from what her body was telling her to do she flipped him so she was on top ending his teasing game for her. Chloe's wolf instincts wanted dominance and fulfilled lust. Lust operated her moves as she started kissing his neck and nibbling on his skin.

Oliver moaned her name he loved the way she was licking him and his hands moved from her shoulders down to her breast caressing them. Then she bit him hard on the neck Oliver groaned against her ear. She licked his wound stopping the bleeding as Oliver moaned loving the feel of her tongue on his skin she marked him as hers.

Oliver wasn't hurt by the bite but more turned on and he couldn't control his actions he flipped them again so he was on top and she stared at him with her silver wolf eyes. He crashed his mouth over hers as they fought for dominance. He grabbed her ass causing her to moan against his mouth as one of her hands began clawing into his back and the other rubbing his hard erection.

She bit his bottom lip and he pulled away and his eyes shifted to his silver wolf color and he gaze at her. Her skin was glowing to him, she was his he had to mark her he wanted his scent all over her. He licked her neck as she did to him and bit hard as Chloe moaned in his ear. He licked the wound sealing it with his royal ability to heal with saliva.

He was kissing her neck; smooth lips sliding down her throat with such precision she felt it in her toes. Heat fanned out across her body, reaching in rolling tendrils from her lips out; searing her throat, making her shoulders tingle, sliding down her spine and coiling around her thighs. His body was so heavy on her, but not suffocating, no, quite the opposite. It felt right; it felt like he _fit _there.

His hands were _everywhere_; running up and down her sides, squeezing her hips, stroking her thighs. It was an overload of perfection; she could hardly breathe, it all felt so good. He could smell her scent she was hot and wet for him _only him_. She arched herself against him as his tip brushed against her clit.

He centered himself at her entrance and he looked back into her eyes for an okay. "Oliver… I need you inside… I don't know what's happening to me but I need you now… I can't control myself" that was all he needed.

He crash all his length into her she was perfect against him. Her head fell back, a keening noise of appreciation escaping her taut throat. He took her arched body as his cue to envelop her nipple with his lips, suckling and nibbling her breast with intense purpose. She could feel him inside her, the full weight and girth of him so unbelievably fulfilling. Hands sliding down his slick back, she gripped his waist, urging him to thrust.

He began to move slow trying to gain some control of himself and make this the most memorable sex he ever had, but their bodies developed there on pace.

"More," she whimpered. "_Please_. I need more!"

She literally felt like she'd cry out to the moon if he didn't move faster.

They were rocking back and forth against each other at a fast pace, she was moaning his name against his ear panting. His grip on her leg was so hard his nails broke her skin unconsciously.

He didn't recognize his own voice or hers. They were howling like the wolves they were. He felt her walls clench all around him they were about to climax together as he penetrated her core again and again. Then he realize what they were doing this wasn't ordinary sex… no they were mating.

On that thought they felt a heat of passion go through their bodies as a jolt of pure love not lust traveled though them. An invisible white line was binding them together connected them through spirit. Their marks on their necks lit up and change into a crescent moon as they kissed each other before they cried out into the newly set night.

Electricity went through their veins and travel through them as they climax together and they felt their hearts beating at the same time, they were bonded. Oliver couldn't believe he had just imprinted and mated within 24 hours and most important he was in love. He rolled off of Chloe realizing his weight against her. He held her against his chest they were sweaty and breathing hard.

Chloe pulled the covers up half way over their entwined legs as she lay against his chest in his arms enjoying the breeze that swept in. Is this what they did last night? If it was then she could definitely get use to this.

"Chloe… do you realize what we've just done?" his words were filled with so much joy. He couldn't believe he found his soul mate he ran his fingers through her hair then down her shoulder to her arm. Chloe felt happiness filled with excitement pull into her _wow that must've been some good sex_.

"Yeah... we just had the best sex ever… and may I say I've had some pretty good orgasm in the past but none like that. I know imprinted on me and don't deny it" she pointed at him with a glare to see him shaking his head back and forth.

"I wasn't going to… If I could go back to last night probably would done it again" that made her smile and hold him close. She felt so free to be with him all the emotions of worry and doubt just left her mind. She finally understood what it was like to be on cloud nine. Sex with him was fantastic she actually felt jolts of electricity not in a painful way but pleasuring.

"Please don't tell me I was the only who felt electricity running through my body?" She stopped moving her hands against his chest and looked up for an answer.

"Yeah I felt it and that was the best I've ever had and I've had a lot of sex… I mean a lot a lot of sex with many women and-"

"I get it so you're experience…" she playfully slapped his chest and rolled her eyes ignoring his bragging.

"Sorry… Chloe I need to tell you something and what I'm about to say is important so don't freak out okay?" that caught her attention she lifted up holding the covers to her chest and look at him as he sat up meeting her at eye level.

"Okay?" she looked at him unsure. She was hoping he wasn't going to say some crap like I'm married with kids, or worse I'm gay. She could not handle her anger if he said that shit, the truth was she felt like she was in love though she would deny it if he asked.

"What we just did was not just ordinary sex even though it was incredible" she knew there was a "but" at the end of that sentence she narrowed her eyes at him.

"But…" she braced herself.

"But we mated Chloe… I can feel the bond between us I can sense your emotions you were nervous about what I was going to say and…" she smiled at him.

"And what are you feeling from me right now?" she smiled at him. She was happy and excited he leaned in and kissed her full lips and pulled her back down to him. She pulled away from his warm lips "What does this mean between us? Everything is changing in our lives now…" she looked into his eyes and he felt her worry. Everything is changed…Surely that change wasn't going to be good anything that involve Chloe was trouble.

"Look at your neck!" she stared at the black tattoo on his neck where she had bitten him there was crescent moon.

"What about it?" he looked at her gaze at his neck.

"You have a black crescent moon where I bit you… Oh Ollie I'm sorry about that and if it hurt I couldn't control myself." She touched the mark it was skin deep and permanent.

"It's okay Chloe I hardly remember you biting my neck. One minute you're kissing my neck then the next thing I feel a sharp pleasure hit me and you're licking my neck like I'm ice cream."

Oliver looked at Chloe's neck to see the same mark which caused him to laugh. "What's so funny? I gave you a permanent mark Ollie… It's not going anywhere I hardly think that's laughable."

"It's funny because I gave you the same one… right here" he said as he dipped down and kissed her mark.

"Do you not take anything serious...wait a sec Ollie" Oliver kept kissing her neck causing her words to come out in moans. He was seriously ready for another round. Chloe couldn't but think he had a lot of stamina. She finally pushed him enough t stop assaulting her neck with his lips. "I have to walk around with a mark that basically means I'm your property same goes for you and you're okay with all of that."

"Of course I am. I'll wear it proudly I'm yours and you're mine."

"Sounds a little possessive don't you think? All I'm saying is all this is happening too fast I'm not even sure what all of this means" she pointed out their marks.

"This means were soul mates and… and we can get married or something like that" that shocked her, she moved from his arms no moved would be an understatement she practically jumped from his arms. Things were moving too fast just last night they were getting wasted and having what was supposed to be a fun one night stand. Sitting at the edge of the bed with her back turned from him. She felt him kiss her shoulders and his hands starting massaging them.

"I know things are going too fast and just last night we were drinking away with each other and having what was meant to be one night stand…_for you_" he said the last part in a whisper. What was he in her head or something? "And no I'm not reading your mind…the bond is too new for us to do that but I do feel everything your feeling. There is nothing wrong with what's happening between us, we can't just date like humans and have a normal relationship there's nothing normal about us." He kissed the mark on her neck as she let a moan slip from her lips. She was letting him distract her again she snapped back to herself.

"So what we get married just like that? I don't think so there is no way I'm ready to settle down and we just met last night. Bond or not that is just too sudden we haven't even tried to establish anything or if we even love each other." Even though she feared she already did love him.

_This is all happening too fast why do I love him, I just met the guy...Somebody up there was getting a laugh out of watching her stress out. Does Cupid existence? If I see a flying little baby with heart tip arrows I'm going to get back._ His warm hands and soft voice pulled her back from her thoughts.

"You don't have to be scared about that… I know you love me and you're scared because it's all so sudden." She moved from his hands away from the bed and walked to her dresser taking out a green silk nightgown as she slipped it on.

"How do you know I love you? You sound so sure of yourself." She turned back around to see him sitting at the edge of the bed in his naked state which she surely didn't mind.

"Because you can't bond with your mate if the two aren't in love… it has to be mutual." She looked at him, was he trying to say he loved her."I loved you since I saw you at the bar almost four nights ago. I thought I was falling in love with a human and knew it was wrong but I didn't care. Then I found out you were Anciema and I knew you were my mate." He looked at her with so much passion then walked towards her taking her hand in his. He was still naked and his body was magnificent but it was so distracting.

"You want me to get you a robe or something?" she started to walk to her bathroom. She had a big room with a master bathroom that included her Vichy shower and Jacuzzi tub. Lois blackmailed her dad to install them in their rooms after threatening to sleep with a human. Her bed was queen size and fit for the queen herself and then there was her fairytale balcony but that was the lifestyle she had living with Lanemas. After her parents were slaughter by the Yamek it's always been her, Lucy, Uncle Sam, and Lois since she was seven years old.

"Chloe I know you don't mind my body, I sense you get turned on by looking at me… and if I say so I feel the same way with yours" he grabbed her wrist stopping her from walking away. She could sense he was getting turn on which was causing her to get hot.

"Calm your damn hormones Oliver! We need to talk and I can't focus with you naked" she pulled her hand from his grip and grabbed a towel. She threw it to him keeping some distance between them. She knew he wouldn't want to wear one of her feminine robes but the thought made her want to smile but she had to focus. "Wrapped that around you so we can talk" he felt how serious she was and cooperated wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Chloe calm down, I don't know why you keeping worrying… If you haven't realized by now I'm madly in love with you" he tried to walk towards her but she raised her hand.

"I need space between us right now till we get some control over our hormones I feel like I'm in heat. We're empathetic with each other and the best thing for us is to keep some space to talk." he smiled and stayed few feet away. "How do I know you're not after me for my money." She looked at him and saw him laughing "Again Ollie you laugh when I'm serious?" she pouted her lips at him.

"I definitely don't need your money… I want you for you" she could sense the truth from him which ease some of her stress.

"Okay Oliver I'm going to be straight with you so you can see why I'm having such a hard time seeing how this is going to work." She saw him finally look serious and focus for once. "My last name is Sullivania, I am the last Sullivania so yes that means I'm a half-breed my existence is disgraceful I'm a royal mutt! My parents were murdered when I was seven and it's been me and my cousin since then I'm royal and so is she. My friend from last night yeah that's my cousin Lois Lanema, so that's the truth all of it."

Oliver was shocked the counsel never spoke of the Sullivania family often and there were always two empty chairs his father's spot which he took as his own now and then the Sullivania spot. All he knew was the King chose to mate with a human and build a family. Then one day King Gabe and his human wife were ambushed and murdered by Yamek.

They never mention anything else about the family only that there was one true heir to the throne the King offspring. The Counsel preferred to give the throne to an honest nobleman to the family or a distinct cousin then to an amalgam. Oliver heard them debate on having _it_ join the counsel, they called Chloe an '_it_' because she was mixed. Kal was right the counsel was made up of assholes.

"Chloe that crap doesn't matter to me! I was willing to be with you thinking you were human… when you are only half it still won't matter to me. I'm in love with you and you can't break this bond even if you wanted, I wouldn't let you." She felt his passion and anger through the bond as he began to slowly close the space between them as he spoke.

"The truth is my parents died when I was little, slaughtered by those ferocious Yamek beasts! I'm the last Queen air to my royal bloodline to the counsel I'm some precious purebred. I've lived with my best friend who you met last night, Kal-el from the House of El we're both royal as well." Oliver held her close in his arms and she reciprocated his embrace wrapping arms around him.

She knew his name sounded familiar he was thee Oliver Queen the playboy prince to his Queen family throne. Who would have ever thought her true love would be with Oliver Queen. They were so different but had some much in common, their love was paradox.

"Okay Oliver let's say I believe in us now… That still doesn't matter to the counsel they won't let us marry and live happily ever! They won't even let me take my Father's throne. My Uncle's been fighting to give me my family's throne. The cousin won't let me be with you, especially now that Luthor is in control of the counsel." The fact that they couldn't be together made her want to cry.

"Sounds like a real Romeo and Juliet tragedy… but unlike them were going to make our own destiny. Screw the counsel! They can't break our bond your mine as much as I'm yours the counsel's just going to have to deal" His words were so confident she felt like she was a damsel wrapped in her hero's arms. Lois would call her weak for getting all mushy over a guy, and if it was any guy but Oliver she would agree. From now on it was going to be Chloe and Oliver against everyone who chose to be against them.

Changing the subject she felt she really needed a bath and thought of Oliver covered in suds made her hot. "Want to take a bath with me Hero?" she smiled up at him.

"Where have you been all my life? Of course I want to take a bath with you" he bent down and kissed her softly.

"I'll go get the water ready" she said seductively as she bit down on her bottom lip and quirk a smile his direction and walked into the bathroom. Within five minutes she finally called Oliver into the bathroom empathetically feeling he was impatiently waiting outside the door was enough to drive her wild.

"You're going to drive me insane you know…" he walked in to see her in the bath covered white bubbles that laid at the surface of the water. He got ready to throw his towel off until she halted him.

"Oliver please lock the door it's nightfall so I know the house won't be the only ones here and I wouldn't want someone walking in on us _bathing_" her smile was sexy, he quickly shut the door and locked it and in one quick motion his towel was off. They were going to do much more than bathe.

**

* * *

**

Author Note: I'll give you a hint for the next chapter… which will include: The royal counsel, Clois, more Chlollie, and the Yamek.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Different sides of the moon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Author: KrazyReRe23**

**-Please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 3**

Oliver walked up to Kal bedroom. He had imprinted, bonded, and mated with Chloe and had no one to talk to about it. He knocked and waited but there was no answer. He knocked again growing impatient it was midday. Kara said herself she last saw him in his room depressed.

Oliver grew too impatient and opened the door. Kal's room was normally clean but now… it was ransacked. He looked over the room and saw Kal out on the balcony.

"Did you not hear me knocking on the door? What's wrong with you man… You speak to no one and stay hidden in this room all day." He watched as Kal locked his eyes with his and he could see the bags under his eyes. Kal looked like hell he was pale and smelt of cheap liquor. He hadn't shave and had a 5 'o clock shadow.

"I've looked everywhere and I can't find her" he turned his gaze back out to the sunny sky there was going to be full moon tonight. He pulled out a flask and swigged the fiery liquid down before speaking again. "She did something to me… I can't stop thinking about her Oliver. If I could just see her again I feel like this ache in me would just go away."

"She… You mean the brunette we met just a few nights ago?" Oliver hadn't seen Kal look this bad over a girl since Lana.

"Her name's Erica and yes that's the one, we had sex over three nights ago. She did something to me that night, I can't think without seeing her in my mind. I feel drawn to her for some reason. After that night it wasn't this bad but it's like the farther apart from her I get the more I become like this." Kal took another swig from his flask refusing to look at Oliver.

"If you see her again do you think you'll be able to pull yourself back together?" Oliver watched as he got Kal's attention.

"Can you arrange that? I've tried the club we met at and everywhere else. How do you know where she is?" Kal began to put the flask to his lips when Oliver snatched it from his hands.

"I'll talk to you when you stop drinking and straighten yourself up. You're the fucking alpha male of the best pack in the entire world. You're sitting in your room sobbing over some mystery girl." Kal stop leaning on the rail and turn to finally look Oliver in the eye.

"You wouldn't understand… I'm not choosing to feel like this Oliver!"

"I know what you're feeling… everything you do it's like her face appears in your mind. It's like you can smell her, feel her, and touch her and that's all you want right?" Kal's anger subsided as he looked at Oliver with recognition.

"Exactly, but how did you-"

"Well I was coming here to talk to you about that actually, but when I saw you like this… Anyways if you paid attention when you were training you would know you're imprinted. Or in your case she imprinted on you. You feel drawn to her and it'll stay that way until you mate with her." Kal exhaled and ran his hands through his hair out of confusion.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because unlike you I actually paid attention during training instead of pining over some girl your former best friend would marry. Then by experience as well even though I've only been for about two days now."

"How is this possible?"

"Long story short the blonde we met a few nights ago. Her name's Chloe and her cousin Lois, is the girl that imprinted on you. Which is different, I didn't know that it was possible for a woman to imprint but your living proof."

"So we both have an imprint we need to deal with because the sooner we end this the better." Oliver just smiled at Kal it was obvious Kal tried to avoid having relationships.

"Correction I'm not just imprinted. I've mated and I'm not ending what I have if that's even possible. I don't see why this is a bad thing Kal I think you need this to fully move on." Kal grunted Lana's name left a bad taste both in his mouth and his heart.

"Does anyone know about this? Oliver now that you've mated you can fully take throne and have some power." Oliver never even realized what being mated meant for his royal duties.

"We can worry about me later because you're the one who needs help. Every night I sneak out to see my love, so tonight when I go you're tagging along." Oliver thought about telling Kal about his bond but obviously it wasn't the right time. His friend needed him now more than ever. With a little help from Chloe he could indeed help Kal and Lois out.

"Lois! Chloe!" the names rang through the house over and over. Lois finally grew irritated and walked to her door and was greeted by her servant girl.

"Emily what's going on?"

"The General wants to see you and Chloe immediately." Lois sighed and she stepped out of her room with a yellow tank top and jeans on. "Where's Chloe?" she scanned the hallway.

"Right here" Chloe came out of her room wearing a green silk robe that stopped above her knees.

"Do you know what this is all about?" Lois asked both of them.

"Not a clue…" Chloe was just as confused as her cousin.

"Well I suggest the both of you get down there he's in his office yelling throughout the house." Emily listened and on queue his shouts came through the hall calling their names.

Both girls walked down the stairwell to his office. When they entered his face went neutral they couldn't tell if he was pissed or not.

"There you two are… have a seat" they sat on the couch that was set up by the fireplace as he took his seat across from them. "The both of you are young but you're still adults and its time you find a mate or begin searching at least." Chloe was uneasy. She had already mated but she didn't know what to say. They never said when they would announce their relationship, so she kept quiet.

"Dad we're still young I think it's a little early to begin planning our weddings." Lois looked at Chloe who kept silence which was weird because normally Chloe would speak out with her.

"Being young is not an excuse… Lucy is being courted as we speak and she hasn't been eighteen for more than six months."

"Wait Lucy is allowed to be courted she's just a kid, she hasn't even finished training. Who would be wrong enough to court Luce?" Chloe still held her tongue, but she understood Lois anger.

"Grant Gabriel… at first I was against it but he's proven to be a good man. I don't know why you two split Lois the two of you were great together." Lois face went red Chloe couldn't hold her tongue even she knew that was wrong.

"Uncle Sam this is not right… I mean come on this is Lois ex were talking about. You don't see anything wrong with this? " Chloe starred at her Uncle who looked all business as she stood up for her cousin.

"What I see is chance for Lucy to be happy. Grant is a nobleman and this relationship can benefit a lot of people. Lois and Grant haven't been together in over a year. Lo I love you but you have to think about your sister and what she wants." Sam Lane addressed his daughter as anger subsided and she looked closed to calm.

"Fine let Lucy get involved with him she's been warned. If she wants to lie down with a dog let her get up with fleas. As for me finding a mate, forget about it I enjoy being single and I intend to stay that way." She crossed her arms over her chest. She was as stubborn as her mother.

"I didn't want to tell you this but you have no choice if you don't find a mate soon I will be forced to arrange one for the both of you. I have picked out a group of excellent Anciemas, who you will meet." Chloe swallowed hard this was not good at all.

"Lois and I will find a mate just give us time Uncle Sam." Lois looked at Chloe in shocked did she really give in to the Generals wants. Something was up because the cousin she knew would not want a mate.

"I've been patient and let you run wild and mingle with the humans, but I've had enough. It's time for the both of you to act like real Anciema women and take your role in our society. I'll give you a month and with that you will meet the suitors and give them a fair chance." Lois rolled her eyes as if she would submit to a man and be a housewife. Both Lois and Chloe had their own plans.

"If that's all I would like to get a head start on finding our mates" Chloe said sheepishly and with a nod from the General they left. Not even half way to their rooms Lois stopped Chloe.

"You want to explain what just went on in there? Don't lie to me Chloe because I know better than anyone that you're not going to be looking for a mate." Lois waited for an answer.

"I explain everything when we get to my room… I don't trust these servants or your father's security. This house has more cameras than the white house." Lois nodded as they made their way to Chloe's room.

Jor-el called the meeting everyone one was their Kara, Lara, Kal, and Oliver. Lara took a seat by her husband who was across from Kal, Kara, and Oliver.

"I've called this meeting mainly for Kal-el and Oliver but Kara your presence is required there is much you can learn from this." Kara nodded and continued to sit and watch. "My sons it's time for you to find a mate and take full control over your thrones. It is very important that you have a mate before you reach thirty years of age."

"Why is it so important Jor-el" Oliver spoke curious.

"Because if you don't you will die… not to worry there hasn't been such a death in over forty years. This is why the council has used arranged marriages for those who cannot find a mate in time of their thirtieth birthday." Lara spoke next as she knew her husband's words probably had them worried.

"But not to worry my sons your search will be easy. We doubt that we will ever have to arrange a marriage. Our house has never needed one. We like you to find your own mates and only hope that you meet someone special." Oliver smiled at them they were like his own parents. The fact that he had found a mate had him in joy.

"We do recommend that you try and meet royal women. Today I will visit the Lanemas and I require both of you. We shall depart in thirty minutes, Kara-el you with assist Lara-el today." Kara nodded respectfully and before Kal could say anything against his father Oliver spoke.

"We will meet you in limo sir." Jor-el nodded. Oliver walked out and Kal easily followed.

"Why are you going along with this he's just going to set us up with some stuck up royal women?"

"Your mystery girl's full name is Lois Lanema and her cousin is Chloe Sullivania." Oliver waited for him to get it and when he did he just smirked. "Now go shave and take a shower I would hate for her to see you like this." Kal just rolled his eyes as he went and tried to fix himself up.

"So you've mated already and haven't even told me!" Lois looked shocked Chloe had told her everything set for the bond. Chloe put some clothes on as they talked. She settled for jeans and a v-cut top that she hoped Oliver would like on her later. The thought made her almost blush and she felt warm and shivery.

"Lo keep your voice down and yes I was going to tell you I've only been mated for three days." She was glad to finally tell someone but knowing Lois she really couldn't keep a secret.

"So this Oliver is thee Oliver Queen. Wow Chloe you fit the standards of the perfect Anciema woman mating with royalty." Chloe could hear the sarcasm in Lois voice which made her feel guilty.

"Is Lois Joanne Lanema jealous of me? Or you're just mad that I'm leaving you single without your wingman."Lois armor fell and Chloe saw her cousin get sad for the 3rd time in their lives. The 1st was when her parents died as well as her auntie Ellen. 2nd was after Grant broke up with her.

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm sorry for taking that out you Chlo. It's just I don't want to put my heart out there for another asshole to come and break it." Lois restrained herself from crying but her voice still managed to be shaky. Chloe held Lois until she finally pulled away and tried to brush off her emotional side.

"Don't worry Lo no matter who I'm with I will always be there for you"

"Lately I've been feeling this ache in me to be near someone and not just anybody. I mean I keep picturing this guy I met a few days ago in my mind. I'm even having dreams about him… intimate dreams... you know the ones I mean…"

"Yeah I know what you mean Lo" _Did this guy imprint on Lois?_ _She didn't look like it. When you're imprinted on you find yourself drawn to the person. The longer you stay away from them the more it drives you on the borderline of crazy. The only way to function is to be near them and looking at Lois she doesn't look worn out._

There was a knock on the door and Chlo easily said come in when Emily peeped her head in. "The General would like the two of you to come down stairs."

"What does he want now? I think we deserve a break after the last conversation we had" Lois sighed taking a deep breath out of aggravation.

"We're on our way down Emily." Emily smiled sadly and left she was the same age as Chloe. The General thought it would be more comfortable to have someone close to their age working for the girls. The older servants handle the household chores as Emily mainly assisted them.

Lois and Chloe came down stairs where they saw three men including Sam Lanema. Chloe knew it was Oliver she felt him, it was odd her skin got warm and she had shivers.

"There they are now Lois, Chloe I would like you to meet Kal-el from the House of El and Oliver Queen. Why don't you show them around I have some business to attend to with Jor-el." Chloe and Lois couldn't help but smile Chloe even heard Lois whisper _that's the guy._

Oliver smiled so hard his cheeks were getting sore he resisted running to her and holding her in his arms. He waited patiently for Jor-el and Sam Lanema to leave and when they left. Oliver ran to the end of the stairs as Chloe met him halfway he caught her as her arms and legs went around him.

Lois watched the lovebirds in awe as she turned to Kal to see him gaze at her as if she were a Goddess. Which made her blush hard enough for him to notice and smirk at her.

"I missed you so much" Oliver captured her lips as Chloe reciprocated to his touch. His mark on his neck that he kept cover began to heat, Chloe's as well. They pulled apart staring at each other in complete lust.

"Oliver does your-"

"I feel it too" they had almost forgotten about Kal and Lois. "Can we go to your room?"

"Yes!" Chloe looked at Lois who stared at her puzzled. "Um…Lois I need to go talk to Oliver upstairs…In my bedroom… in private." Lois just rolled her eyes.

"Have fun Chlo" Chloe smile at Lo before taking Oliver's hand and guiding him upstairs to her room in a fast pace.

Lois walked to Kal and they stay there in awkward silence for five minutes. It became too uncomfortable for her. "Look I don't know for sure but I feel drawn to you and I think it has something to do with what happened a few days ago. I don't regret any of it but I would kill for a little piece of normal about now."

"Well at least you don't look and feel as bad as I did. I had this-"

"- ache in your body and all you wanted to do was be near me."

"Yeah and I also-"

"Had dreams about us… me too"

"Must you finish off my sentences every time?" Kal smirked at her.

"It's a habit. Look we need to talk so follow me" Lois took his hand which felt surprisingly good she led them to a small guest room that was never used. She locked the door behind them and quickly dropped his hand, she ached for his touch.

"Look Lois I think you imprinted on me." Lois eyes went up she looked him up and down he was wearing black on black. Kal look as if he hadn't slept in days.

"That's not possible women can't imprint on men. You just found out I was royal and you want to probably mate and claim your throne. I'm not some Trophy wife" Lois looked at him with anger and scoffed. _Men they do anything for power!_

"The last thing I want to do is mate, especially with a snobby royal princess. Taking throne is just a lot of responsibility I'm not ready for. I'm just trying to enjoy my life!" Kal was irritated this woman was bossy, careless, and stubborn. He would never be with someone like that the complete opposite of what he wanted in a girl. "Well whether you like it or not you imprinted on me and I need you to take it off. You can say it's impossible all you want. All I know is right now is the first time in days I don't feel like shit!" He stepped closer to her and stopped a few feet away.

"Well you surely look like shit. As for the imprint thing I can't do anything about it and you can't break an imprint dumbass." She was so close to him his eyes were locked on her. His gaze was filled with anger and for a second she thought he was going to try and fight.

"Well then if we can't break this imprint I guess you're just stuck with me until we figure it out!" he was inches from her now and the tension between them was enough to start a fire.

"Fine with me!" she got in his face "I will make every day you spend with me hell until you beg me to-" he grabbed her by her shoulders and kiss her hard on the lips she tried to resist but her body wouldn't let her. Her arms went around his neck and her hands ran through his raven black hair.

He lifted her up against him and immediately her legs wrapped around his waist as she grinded her body against his. He led them to the bed where he laid her down and covered her body with his. He felt so alive kissing her. He barely knew what he was doing. He trailed kisses to her neck where he began placing hot kisses behind her ear.

His hand went under her tank top exploring her body until it made contact with her fully soft breasts. He massaged them through her lacey blue bra causing Lois to moan in his ear. Lois had already unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off, throwing it to the floor.

Kal began nibbling softly on her neck and then felt the need to bite down hard and mark her. He wanted everyone to know she belonged to him and when his teeth graze her neck. She anticipated him to bite her hard "Bite Kal-el…Go ahead and bite me" she said it as a soft moan.

Before he could satisfy both their need a loud knock came from the door. "Lois! Kal! You're both needed" they pulled away from each other flushed. Lois fixed herself and Kal got up and began reapplying his shirt.

"I'm coming Emily, we'll just be a sec." Kal almost had his shirt button back up before she opened the door and saw Emily look at Kal fixing his clothes before she hurried off.

"This never happened!" Lois said before Kal joined her and they made their way out of the room. All he could do was nod and ask himself _what the hell was happening?_

Their bodies were covered in sweat as they lay on the bed naked beside each other. "I think to myself this just can't get any better and it does." Chloe rolled over on top of him laying her head against his chest.

"I feel the same… I just hope Kal can experience this for himself."

"With Lois? My cousin… I don't think so."

"Why not she's imprinted on him… they're already signed up to be together they just need to stop fighting it." Chloe smiled against Oliver's abs this meant she was right and Lois didn't have to be alone anymore.

"Well what do we do about us? Should we announce are relationship?"

"I don't know how this works but everything in me says yes. I don't know much about the bond or our marks for that matter. We should keep quiet about the bond… Just until we learn more." he pointed at the crescent moon on their necks.

"I agree I would hate to be experimented on like a lab rat. My uncle wants me and Lois to find a mate in the next 30 days. If we don't he'll arrange…"

"I know Jor-el has told me… they do it to avoid losing Anciemas."

"He didn't tell us that part. So you're saying if we don't mate we die… Why would he leave out something as serious as that?" Chloe sat up from Oliver's arms. "It's no wonder he's allowing Lucy to be courted."

"Lucy…"

"Lois's younger sister. She being courted by Lois ex boyfriend, Grant Gabriel her last serious relationship. A love triangle I don't want to witness."

"I'm sure the General is only trying to protect all of you. If we don't mate before were thirty we die. I thought mating was supposed to be honorable thing, turns out it's what our kind does to survive."

"Not us we're not like everybody else I can feel it and I know you agree too. We even have the tattoos to prove it. Do you think the council will let you be with me?"

"With the Lanema vote including the House of El we should have no worries. Our main concern is the Luther's since Lionel's in charge of the council. They won't be able to say no if were mated they can't take us away from each other were connected." He grabbed her hand softly and placed a gentle kiss to her wrist.

Chloe lean over and kissed him hard enough to pull them back to the bed. Chloe was ready for round two since round one had happen so fast out of lust. Then there was knock they both ignored it but another knock came.

"What is it Emily!" Chloe was so frustrated with this girl today. She completely forgot about the outside world when she was with Oliver. She just wanted Oliver.

"You're both needed downstairs..." Chloe kept kissing Oliver their emotions were locked together. Then another knock came with Emily's voice. "Look Chloe I'm sorry. I'm just doing my job, but if you both don't get downstairs soon… I might be unemployed which isn't cool with me!"

Chloe finally pulled away with a growl and Oliver placed both hands on her shoulders trying to steady her. Her eyes were a beasty yellow Oliver had to calm her. They both would end up doing something to Emily they would regret.

"We're coming Emily… we'll be down in a few minutes. Chloe can you hear me? Focus on my heartbeat and try to breathe along with it." Oliver watched her breathing pace itself. Then her eyes shifted back to their natural green.

"What the hell just happened to me Oliver? The thoughts that I had… they were so…"

"Primal? Your wolf instincts kicked in I've never seen it so strong. Nightfall must becoming and with it a full moon. It must have triggered are senses to be extra sensitive with our bond."

"Finally something I don't know anything about and I have to experience it firsthand." Chloe looked at Oliver then realized they were both naked. "We have to hurry and get dressed if everybody is downstairs waiting. We are going to announce…us right now?" She looked at Oliver who returned a cocky grin.

"It's now or never." He smirked at her and with all of his confidence Chloe was not afraid.

Kal stood by the door next to Jor-el as he spoke with General Lanema. Lois made sure she kept her distance. Her father insisted she stand next to him and greet Jor-el. They tried not to keep eye contact but her fragrance was on him. Lois could still smell his aftershave on her she still didn't know what happen in that room.

Oliver and Chloe came down hand in hand which caught everyone's attention. "Finally you two join us…"

"We're sorry to delay your time General Lanema, but Chloe and I are mated. We have been for three days now."

"That's wonderful but the council will still have to go over this before you have the proper ceremony."

"Very well Mr. Queen but as Jor-el has said the council will still have to agree about this. Now if that is all the council has called an urgent meeting our presence is required." Oliver nodded at General Lanema.

Oliver leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Chloe cheek "I'll see you soon" then he kissed the back of her hand before falling after Jor-el out of the door.

"Lois if you would be so kind to walk with me outside." Lois just stared at Kal's hand he extended for hers, _was he serious?_

"Go ahead Lois I'll be right behind you" Lois rolled her eyes at her father's voice he would do anything to see her mated off. She took his hand and squeeze tight and no matter how hard she did it he showed no pain. She hated to admit it, but his hand was warm and soft.

"Lois I know you don't like me just as much as I can't stand you. So let's make a deal we pretend to court. So we have time to figure out this imprint and satisfy both our pain and parents." His voice was low and sexy nonetheless his offer caught her completely off guard. They reach the Limo were Oliver and Jor-el were already seated. "So what do you say Lois? Will you allow me the honor of courting you?"

"I would be honored Kal-el" she added enough sarcasm to fool her father and received a forced smile from Kal. He kissed the back of her hand before entering the limo.

"I think I should have started picking your dates sooner Lo. Kal-el is a nice man and would make a great mate so be wise Lo, and don't scare this one off." Lois forced a smile to hide her frustration.

"I do this because I love you and I want to protect you Lo I hope you understand. Now I'm going to meet with the council. While I'm gone find Lucy I don't want her getting in trouble. She's your little sister and your responsibility when I'm away." Sam Lanema entered the Limo and left leaving bad thoughts in Lois head. Then she noticed she honest didn't know where the hell her little sister was. _Where was Lucy?_

Lionel Luthor sat on his throne his family crest was carved into the stone. Beside him to his right was General Sam Lanema sitting in his marble stone throne and next to him was the empty throne. Sullivania throne had been vacant for almost thirty years now.

To Lionel's left was Oliver Queen at his throne and beside him was Jor-el in his. They wore their royal robes with their family crest over the heart sewed into the fabric.

The room was dark the lighting came from the lit torches hung up on the walls. The ceiling was made of crystallized glass allowing the full moon to set into the room as nature's chandelier. The thrones faced an empty space in the room were two wolves were painted against the floor facing each other. In the middle of the wolves was the Moon were the moon light pooled in.

A man stood before them shaky he looked like he had seen a ghost. He dressed like a royal, wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt and no tie. He looked around thirty years old his hair was a mess with his outfit.

Royals and noblemen watched from the other side of the room. Black Velvet couches lined in rows of three on both sides faced the council.

"What is your name?" Lionel studied the man.

"Jason Teague" gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Teague? What brings your royal highness to our sector the Teagues haven't been seen in America in two decades?" Jor-el questioned him, Teague royal family were a part of the European Council in Italy.

"My mother has taken the Teague throne, Genevieve quest to stay in Europe was her own. I came here to start a family with my newlywed wife Alicia Baker. I met her here in Smallville she's Anciema I'm sure you know her." He looked at every council member. Oliver knew Alicia she was one of Kal ex's or to Kal trophies.

"We are well acquainted with Alicia Baker. If you have mated with Alicia why haven't you brought this to the council attention sooner?" General Sam Lanema asked him, Jason look irritated at his questions.

"We had our ceremony in Europe. Call Italy and request Genevieve she'll tell you the truth!"

"Watch your tone young man you are still a guest in our territory. Why would you give the throne to your mother?" Lionel watched Jason grunt at him his shaking had stopped.

"Because she wants power not me. I just want a normal family life and in return I agreed to give an air to our family throne."

"So why are you here?" Jor-el asked the question that was on everybody's mind. Oliver stayed quiet as usual watching as he did being prince he never could speak out. "Obviously telling by your lethargic state you don't want our blessings or permission to stay in Smallville."

"I'm here because the Yamek are here! They've taken my Alicia away from me! She was pregnant and due any day now!" Everyone froze there hadn't been an attack in over five years.

"Where were you when they attacked?" The General spoke quickly to Jason whose eyes began to fill with tears. "Keep yourself together Jason! She might still be alive! Now how many were there? And where did you see them last?"

"Crater lake there was about half pack I think maybe six" Jason collapsed to his knees and buried his hands into his face before looking back up. "They've taken Alicia they plan to turn her, they have some sick plan. How could a creature be so evil and violent be able to think? Their plotting against us as we speak!"

"Because they were once us... before their humanity was lost…" Oliver spoke and the royals sitting across began to mumble.

"They wanted me to give you a message" Jason pointed at them"They said they won't stop until they've murder our families and finish are kind off they said the lucky will be chosen."

"You've led them here!" Lionel yelled. "You've betrayed your own kind to save what cannot be saved. This is treason guards take him to a cell!" Oliver watched as two tall muscular men came and dragged Jason away he heard him yell '_we're all going to die a slow painful death only the lucky will be chosen'._

"General what should we do" Kal came up and stood in the middle he bowed with his right hand fisted over his heart.

"Our perimeter has been broken, gather your pack and go to Crater Lake. Alert everyone I will inform the other packs to stay on guard over Smallville. We shall alert the nearby villages." Kal nodded and began to walk off. Sam Lanema pulled out his phone and called Lois.

"I going along I'm a part of Kal-el's pack I have the right to fight." Oliver began to run after Kal before Jor-el stopped him.

"You cannot afford to die… this is not about avenging your parents. This is the largest attack we had in over thirty years. People will die and I refuse one of them to be you. That is not what your parents wanted."

"What if Kal-el dies? He's your own son do you not care for him as well? I appreciate all that you've done for me, but I'm old enough to make my own mistakes. Just trust me and be more worried about your own son for once."

"Kal-el is different… he can take care of himself that I am not worried about. I trust that you will make the right decisions. Keep in mind that your consequences are greater than your actions my son." Oliver nodded and left.

"Ok I got it! Lucy has to come home immediately… what going on Dad?" Chloe watched Lois pace back in forth in her room. They had been looking for Lucy all night. Then in search for her Uncle Sam called yelling through the phone, something was definitely up.

"Why can't you just tell me? I'm not going to get involved… what! Okay I'm going to find her." Lois hung up the phone. "We got to find Lucy quick were under attack Yamek are near bye. He wouldn't tell me anything else but we have to find Lucy."

Chloe wouldn't lie she feared the Yamek more than anything they had slaughter her parents and Lois mother. Lois wanted revenge at least a life for a life deal. So every time there was an attack the General never told Lois much.

"Luce isn't picking up her phone!" Lois began pacing.

"What about Grant? You still got his number don't you?" Chloe looked at Lois who stared back at her like she was stupid.

"No I don't have that heartless bastard's number! Ugh if she dies it's my fault she's been gone all day." Then Chloe eyes lit up like a light bulb went off and Lois looked at Chloe with an idea. "Are we thinking the same thing?"

"Only if you're thinking Emily then yeah we are?" Lois nodded they ran to the door and called Emily and ten seconds later the girl came running in.

"You called?" She had her head down.

"Emily, do you know where Lucy is?" Emily shook her head refusing to look them in the eyes.

"Emily look at me, this is a life or death matter! I know you and those noisy servants spy on us. So where's Lucy she had to pay you to keep your mouth shut?" Emily looked up to see a worried Chloe and a pissed off Lois staring at her.

"She promised me not to say anything and she paid me with Prada. If I snitch can you guarantee my job?"

"Yes of course, now where is she at?" Chloe asked softer.

"She said over the phone she was meeting a few friends by Crater Lake and that tonight they were going to start a bonfire. There's supposed to be plenty of booze and hot guys. That's all I know…" Emily opened the door and took off.

"Looks like we're going to Crater Lake" Chloe tried to make a smile out of the situation.

"Hopefully we're not too late come on I'm driving and were taking the range rover. If I'm right there's going to be more than one person needing a ride tonight." Lois and Chloe dash out the house.

Kal drove the hummer and Oliver drove behind him in another. Kal had Victor Stone, Arthur Curry, Bart Allen, Carter Hall, and Dinah Lance Curry. In Oliver's car were Bruce Wayne, Courtney Whitmore, Kara-el, and J'onn J'onzz.

Oliver whipped his phone out and called Chloe thankfully she picked up. "Chloe something's wrong I feel it?"

"Lois and I just found out about the Yamek attack… were about to get Lucy and head back home."

"Perhaps you shouldn't be out looking for her… There are warriors out looking everybody and you don't have protection."

"She my little cousin and Lois sister we can't just wait for somebody to find her when we know where she's at. You can't talk me out of this no matter how much I want you to." Oliver heard Lois yell something but couldn't understand what she said. The signal breaking up Oliver was worried of where she was "We're here anyways so I got to go."

"Wait Chloe! Where are you at? At least let me know just in case anything happens?"

"_What the Hell is going on here!"_ Oliver heard Lois that time clear then static ran through the phone. "We're at Crater Lake… There… teenagers… their all…" His phone beeped and the call dropped. His foot hit the pedal hard he honked at Kal and drove around. Kara asked him what everybody was thinking.

"We have to get to Crater Lake it's about to be a Blood bath." Kal caught up to speed they were still five minutes away he hope Chloe would still be alive. He felt her through the bond the closer he got she was still safe.

The Bonfire was lit and plastic red cup were trash everywhere. They were a dozen teenagers and few adults who looked out of place. Girls were walking around topless, skinny dipping, and having sex in the cars.

"_What the hell is going on here?"_The moon was fully out and nobody realize what was going on. Chloe checked her phone she had no signal.

"Lois I'm getting my bad vibe" Lois looked at every girl running around and even stop two of them checking for Lucy.

"What's this one saying?"

"That something really bad is about to happen and we need to get Lucy and get the fuck out of here."

"Well let's hurry up and do that shall we." Lois got on top of some random car. "Everybody needs to get out of here now! There are Yamek in the area! We need to evacuate everyone right now!" The guy in the car yelled _get off hot stuff_.

"Lois! Is that you?" Chloe was the first to hear Lucy's voice her words were slurring but Lucy's nonetheless. Lucy came out of the water apparently she went skinny dipping. All she had on was a large black top and underwear as she ran across the deck.

"Lucy we have to go right now and we'll talk about you being drunk later" Lois grabbed her arm and began to pull her to the car.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm having fun!" She yanked her wet grip from Lois hand and began to twirl around "I feel so happy here… I don't want to ever leave this place."

"Lucy? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lois stopped her from spinning and looked into her eyes to see they were fully dilated. "You're high and complete wasted… you're coming with me before you end up on girls gone wild blood & guts edition." Chloe helped Lois drag her to the car.

"She's not going anywhere." Grant came out of the water putting boxers on before walking over to them. "She likes it here so let her go cupcake, grab a drink, and join us." His words were slurry he could hardly walk straight.

"Chloe take her to the car." Chloe took her drugged up cousin who managed to grab another drink to the car. Lois balled up her fist and walked up to Grant "Say Goodnight to Lucy and my fist." She hit him in the nose which she could tell broke from her sore knuckles. The blood was gushing from his nose as Grant was on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"What's wrong with you? Everybody needs to get out of here!" Lois looked around to six people staring at Grant like a meal. Then she heard growls then everything made sense and quickly she began to run to the car. She looked back to see Grant lying on the ground. "Damn my good side! Chloe open the door Grant's getting in" Lois ran over to Grant and began to drag him to the Range Rover.

Chloe helped get him in car as he held his nose giggling. A man who looked about forty stood in front of the car as Lois got in the driver seat. He growled and Lois started up the car.

Chloe was terrified she figured it out the same time Lois did. The Yamek were here they drugged everybody at the Bonfire. The man in front of them started morphing. His hair was growing rapidly ripping his clothes off as he muscles expanded.

His bones snap out of place all over. His skin began to shed and he lean forward looking like the definition of a wolf man.

Lois drove the car forward and running the Yamek over. "Chloe get the gun out the glove department and make sure it's loaded." Chloe got the gun and it was already loaded. The rest of them began to transform, their eyes turned red. Lois back the Car up and began driving backwards.

They ran fast, faster than both of them thought. The Yamek were running on all fours. "Look at the pretty doggies, Oh I hope they don't bite they might have rabies."Chloe ignored Lucy as she giggled annoyingly with Grant in the back seat. Her hand was shaking and she couldn't get a clear shot on the things.

A brown one jumped on top of the window shield shoving his hand into the engine. "Chloe shoot it!" Chloe took the shots two in the chest and one in the head. The animal fell dead on the dashboard. The car began to slow down until it stopped and the Yamek began circling the car. Their eyes glowed from the darkness as they moved around them.

"Their playing with us before they kill us! You fucking bastards killed my mother!" Lois took the gun from Chloe and began trying to focus on a target.

Oliver and Kal pulled up to see teenagers running wild. Courtney stopped one of them and he started talking none sense. "They've been drugged." Oliver looked around as they split up in pairs looking.

"Over here there's tire tracks leading down this path into the forest. I feel her fear she this way." Oliver pointed out and smelled the air. "Do you smell that?"

"I smell blood not too far from here. They couldn't have gotten far." Kal looked into the woods at the dirt path.

"Okay I'll follow the tracks" Oliver began to walk but Kal's hand stopped him.

"We don't go anywhere by ourselves! I'll go with you Victor, J'onn, Kara, and Dinah come with us. The rest of you get these kids out of here and notify the warriors we might need back up." They split up into two groups and dispersed.

Oliver followed the tracks and in time they heard gunshots and found. Lois and Chloe were in a range rover with a dead Yamek on the hood of the car. They stayed down and watched the Yamek stalk them like sharks.

"_Their playing with us before they kill us! You fucking bastards killed my mother!"_ Oliver watched as Lois took the gun from Chloe and began trying to aim and fire. Oliver felt Chloe's fear he tried to send his calm mood to her. He closed his eyes and focus on her fear subsiding and prayed it work.

Chloe felt a shiver along with warmth "Oliver!" She looked around she didn't see him but she felt him. "It's okay Lois. I'm getting a good vibe right now save the ammo for when they attack." Lois looked at her shocked. Her cousin was highly intuitive so she trusted her instincts and tried to stay calm.

Oliver had his bow ready. "We attack when you're ready Oliver you make the first move and we'll take them out. It's six on five we can do this… on your go Ollie." Oliver nodded and steadied his bow, he exhaled and let go. His arrow got one in the side and in another quick breath he shot an arrow in the Yamek's head. Kal leaped into air and landed a black wolf and began attacking. Kara, Victor, and Dinah did the same working together to take down one.

Victor and Kara ripped one of them apart together removing the head. Dinah used her powerful howled to help bring Kal's down as he separated the head. Two began to run off Oliver focused and released his silver tipped arrow into the beast side. He wounded one as the other got away leaving his own kind behind for survival.

"J'onn one got away there's one wounded that way. He's not dead so I suggest you get over there quickly. Interrogate him before he gets up and makes a run for it. Keep him down and kill him." J'onn nodded and ran off in the direction the Yamek was injured.

Oliver walked over to the car Chloe quickly got out and jumped into his safe arms. "I was so scared… for a moment I thought I was going to die"

"I smelled blood and I thought I was too late… you nearly scared me halfway to death" he kissed her like she died and came back to him.

Lois got out the car "Can we get out of here before more Yamek comes back with reinforcements to finish us off." Oliver pulled away from Chloe's swollen lips and nodded.

J'onn J'onzz came back his face left Oliver doubtful. "Didn't find out much… he just kept saying _'you will all die a slow death and only the lucky will be chosen'_." Kal nodded as they began to walk back to the lake. Victor carried Lucy and J'onn and Kara both helped Grant walk.

Lois refused to let go of her gun as she walked beside Kal. They reach the beach which looked like a ghost town. There were three cars from the teenagers who left them. They drove back to Smallville appreciating that they managed to save everyone but Alicia.

Nobody found her body there was no trace of her. Chloe managed to collect a sample of the drink Lucy had. They had evidence the Yamek were working together and using strategies now. No one was safe anymore there was a war established and their people were endangered. One conclusion everyone could agree on the Yamek wanted their extinction.

TBC

**Author's note: I kind of went overboard on this I know. I wrote this a few days ago and couldn't post it because I left town. So I'm back here you have it. It was a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed. Now it's all up for you because now there is a beautiful tempting button at the end of this road, Review. If you this enough you'll push the button.**

**Next Chapter: Royal Council, Chlollie, and a little dash of Clois.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Different sides of the moon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Author: KrazyReRe23**

**-Please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to my lovely reviews from ABarbieStory, dg17, and kaytee15 with your reviews I make it through. So thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

There was no light to be found. Alicia scattered her eyes around the dark room feeling with her cold hands a dungeon like stone wall. She felt no escape that was certain. The fear encased her as she felt her child kick through her racing thoughts. She was due any day now, what would the Yamek do to her child. Her imagination made her watch the baby being fed to the Yamek. Alicia inhaled and exhaled tired of the games there was no happiness for her.

The child she wanted to love and raise would be taken away and raised by a ruthless mother-in-law. Jason wanted the best for them, but after every good point in their lives they always faced darkness.

She waited for the Yamek to come again. Every six hours they would feed her slops of food. She didn't complain but any other day she would eat trash before what they served her. She leaned against the wall she had grown familiar to as she counted the days. Gone two weeks, her hope of getting free was running slim. She sat on the cold floor when the whole door was swung opened, but no food was delivered. She noticed the change quickly.

The only light she had seen in two weeks burned her eyes for brief seconds. An old man appeared in her view dressed as a janitor with the tools of a doctor, she knew his attentions. "Stay away from me and my baby!" she tried to slide into a far corner but the truth was she was defenseless. The old man got closer and hushed her. He appeared harmless and gentle she saw the kind apology in his eyes and allowed him near.

"Keep it down young lady I don't want the guards to harm you, I'll try and make this visit quick." She began to question his purpose but stop because she knew she would receive no answer.

He reached over and placed his spread palm against her stomach, she watched him as his eyes closed and he inhaled. "What's going on?" she shouted and was answer by a mercenary looking man standing guard who only hushed her harshly. The doctor she presumed turned around and walked away whispering small confirmations to the guard. The door was closed and she was left confused in the dark once again.

The Royal Council

"You're majesty with all due respect, we can't wait for another attack we must go out and find them. We know there plans. I know it has been two weeks without a counter attack, but they might be planning something big. Whatever it is, we don't want to be unprepared when it happens." Kal addressed Lionel after the league tried to convince the council to make movement on the Yamek.

"Insubordinate little prince! I have made my decision and it is final… Now Kal-el if you wish to venture off and risk your family's name and legacy that is your quest." Lionel grin at the thought of Kal-el eagerness as a plan emerged in the back of his head.

"The young prince is correct we know there planning against us. Their up to something Lionel that we are assure of. I think we should at least investigate the matter. Make plans for an attack out of preparation and see if we can find out more on what the Yamek have been up to for the past years." Kal smiled up at General Lanema who preferred to be addressed by his military status. The General nodded Kal's way. Kal was glad to finally have someone on the council to agree with him. Even his own father wouldn't stand with him on his cause.

"Then we shall call a vote and since there is only three acting kings the vote should go quick. All under one circumstance no attack shall be made towards the Yamek without King Samuel's order. Let us begin this decision all in favor that we begin preparatory against the Yamek say aye." Lionel watched as Kal-el and his team assembled before them with hopeful eyes.

"Aye" General Lanema raised his right hand.

"Then the decision is made then…" Lionel smiled in victory.

"Aye" Oliver raised his right hand and stood from Kal and the team.

"Prince Oliver you know as well as the rest of us your vote is insignificant. We are glad to accept your opinion, but the decision is easily made."

"My vote counts now. I sit amongst you and I am the last Queen so I resume my father's royal duties, which encase includes this vote." Oliver stepped towards Lionel acknowledging him with no fear.

"Not true. Until you find a mate and complete your life transition you may not participate. This is why your title remains prince now if that is all we have more things to obtain time with."

"I have mated so there my vote counts and I say aye." Oliver raised his voice up and was greeted by gasps from the audible nobles seated around them.

"No it does not!"

"Yes it does… Though Oliver has not had an official ceremony, if he is mated and has a bond more than week that has not broken he has completed the transition. We need to make this decision later since we reach a tie due to the new king. Right now we must address Oliver and his newly bonded mate and plan a ceremony."

"Agreed" General Lanema nodded and maintained his stern face, knowing who Oliver would call to the council as his mate.

"This discussion is adjourned. Kal-el your team is not permitted to do anything in relation with the recent Yamek attack. If found going against these orders your pack will be prosecuted, is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Kal withheld his anger.

"As alpha you would be held responsible for anything committed. Once that is understood you and your pack may leave." Lionel watched them leave as he withheld from smiling.

"Oliver Queen call your mates name she should be here as a noble, is she not?"

"She is sir" Oliver looked over the noble sensing Chloe as she sat next to Lois a bit nervous.

"Then who do you bring forth as your newly bonded mate?" Lionel asked since both Jor-el and the General knew who he was bonded to.

"I Oliver Queen bring forth Chloe Sullivania as my mate."Lionel's face went pale as Chloe watch everyone's face go white with shock. Every royal in Smallville was present, there was no turning back.

"Well don't just sit there come forth and join your mate Ms. Sullivania." Lionel said through greeted teeth.

"Princess Sullivania" General Lanema attempted to correct Lionel.

"I remain correct on my play of words General." Lionel watched as Chloe stepped from the crowd and walk up to Oliver's side. "_This will not do…_" he said under his breath.

"I have made my decision and its final Lionel. Chloe Sullivania is my mate. I will have no one else in her place. Council, please hear me as a king with all his rights. I have completed my transition."

"We shall not convey this matter in public. Clear the chamber everyone except Ms. Sullivania and Prince Oliver leave now!" The crowd of royal Anciemas exited through the doors all except Lois and Kal remained.

"I will stay." Kal walked up to join Oliver as Lois joined Chloe's side.

"Me too"

"You're presence is forbidden, leave once or be escorted out." The Guards shifted.

"I will not be told what to do… If you want me out you'll have to drag me." Lois looked at the council and turned to Kal who shook his head. _She always has to do things the hard way._

"Very well, escort them out." Two guards knew they didn't want to go for Kal so they grabbed Lois by her arms. She easily shook one of them loose and gave him a bloody nose.

"Keep you dirty paws off me!" Kal got agitated and walked over to Lois and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "What are you doing? Put me down Kal-el!"

"We'll be outside if you need us." The guards backed away as another curse under his breath at Lois for his nose. They watched as Lois fought for freedom from Kal's grip. It was useless because before she could tell the council to go to hell Kal pulled her into the main hallway.

"Interesting daughter you have Samuel…" Lionel smiled at Lois bashful personality.

"She gets it from her mother, I'm sure Kal-el can keep up with her."

"Let us make a decision on the two at hand before we begin to embark on our children." Jor-el reestablished the topic as Oliver and Chloe stood patiently before them.

"I don't see what the big problem is… Oliver and I love each other very much."

"The problem isn't Oliver, it's you. Chloe your existence is despised throughout are people. I don't know a nice way to say any of this so I'm not going to sugar coat the truth. Whenever Anciemas blood mixed with humans it was always kept under secrecy. Our kind always put end to it, meaning the children were put to death at birth or were never born. Your Father believed that it was time to change tradition and he was wrong for what he did. He should have never let you be born let alone marry your mother."

"Uncle Sam! Are you just going to let him insult me like this! That's my Father you're talking about show fucking respect!"

"I'm sorry Chloe that you have to hear this, but what Lionel speaks is the truth. I hated your father for what he did. When he gave you to me, to look over you before the attack you were so precious. I couldn't hate you like the others. That didn't mean others couldn't hate you, hate what you are."

"She's still one of us! Why is there so much prejudice against this! She breathes and feels as much as we do."

"She is different… Her Anciema blood is tainted, she cannot shift as well as we can or have as much strength. Her wolf hearing is impaired to ours. Chloe's human side holds her back from being one of us. She weaker and more vulnerable, wolf without a bite" Jor-el hated saying the words but it had to be said.

"Try me Jor-el! So what all my life is a lie. I was raise to believe as an Anciema we fight for what's right, justice, and truth. We survive everything and love one another unconditionally, protect our own and maintain are humanity. What lie has filled me since my parents were deceased."

"Deceased?" Lionel looked at King Samuel whose eyes begged him not say anything.

"Yes dead" Chloe confirmed.

"Well I inform you they are gone but you are still here. Appreciate that we allowed you to live amongst us but… this?"

"What Chloe and I have is more than some normal bond. If you will not allow this because of who she is, allow it for me!"

"Please I'm not asking for my father's throne only that you give me the right to love who I please."

"In fair I grant we give a fair trial for these two and call the European council into this decision." Lionel nodded as did General Sam.

"Until then you are forbidden to see one another. Your bond is new and your hormones must be in overdrive. We need to be cautious around this time. After newly mates one is expected to be with child soon, and we don't need that thrown into this trial. This meeting is adjourned until further notice. Guards see these two stay separated as they leave." Lionel exited shortly after Jor-el and General Sam left.

Oliver reached over and took Chloe's hand in his. Feeling her emotions through the bond he tried to send reassurance to her. _"I'll meet you by the blue creek around eleven tonight."_ Chloe read Oliver's thoughts and sent a soft smile to hide her emotions. The Guards watched them for a few minutes giving them time before they followed their orders. They knew Oliver and it was the least they could do for his situation.

"I'm sorry Oliver but we have to follow orders and separate you two. Ms. Sullivania I'll escort you to your cousin she's impatiently waiting for you in the main hall." Chloe followed the Guard to the grand door. _"I will wait for you tonight. I'll make sure I'm not followed. Be careful Ollie."_ She spoke telepathically through the bond until she was out the door. Oliver stood in the center of the moonlight peering from the open cut ceiling glass. He was furious with the council, he kneeled against the floor. He had to plan something. He wouldn't let anyone rip Chloe away from him.

Previously standing in the Main Hallway

"Who told you to be the good little lap dog and keep us out. Now we have no clue what's going on in there!" Lois leaned against the door trying to listen.

"Because I know when they're finished talking, Oliver will just tell me everything anyways so it'll say us the trouble. Plus I was only doing you a favor." Kal leaned against the wall dressed in all black as usual.

"Oh really? Save it Kal because I'm trying to hear and you're just distracting me."

"Then my job is done…"

"You know, what how about you find trouble somewhere else because unlike you I actually care about helping Chloe and Oliver" Lois stood from the door because obviously she wasn't going to hear anything from the thick wooden doors. Their ancestors really knew what they were thinking when they built the place.

"I would help you but its kind of pointless… if it helps though there's a way you can hear everything" he cocked a grin.

"How?" She walked over to him eagerly.

"Help me and I'll help you" She questioned him.

"And how can I help you…"

"You do forget that you cursed me… All I need you to do is…" He leaned forward "stand still and be... quiet"

"That's it? I thought you were going ask something as stupid as-" Her words cut off by Kal sudden moments. He was kissing her neck; smooth lips sliding down her throat with such precision she felt it in her toes. Heat fanned out across her body, reaching in rolling tendrils from her lips out; searing her throat, making her shoulders tingle, sliding down her spine and coiling around her thighs. His hands were _everywhere_; running up and down her sides, squeezing her hips, stroking her arms. It was an overload of perfection; she could hardly breathe, it all felt so good.

"What the…"

"Shssh, if your quiet and stay still I'll help you play the noisy reporter. Don't worry I'm not going to take advantage of your body against this wall like you want me too." His breath was so hot against her neck, but she wasn't going to show how much he was affecting her.

"Keep…dreaming" She whispered as softly as he did. His warm body pressed against hers. Tucking her hair behind her ears, he cupped her cheeks. Staring up into his brown eyes, her heart hammered loudly in her chest. He nuzzled her nose, smiling at her so warmly she felt her stomach jolt with the affection found there. She reached for him; her hands sliding along the ends of his hair, letting it tickle her palms. She cocked a mischievous grin he always seemed to use on her. He felt his whole face light up. And then he was ducking down and those soft lips were pressed against his own.

He lets his hands glide down her frame until they slid down her back and found grip to her ass, which he gladly squeezed. She pushed him off and slapped him across the face "You just had to go and grab my ass." He smirked and assumed his position against the wall. Lois stepped forward pointing in his face "If you ever grab my ass again I will be taking your head with me when I go!"

She pushed him hard against the wall and kissed him angrily before pulling away. "Now tell me how to hear what's going on."

Looking a bit caught off guard he finally answered. "There's a vent above the door that leads into the room with our hearing you can hear everything, but you have to be hoisted up."

"Oh you're not finding a way to grab my ass again!" She looked up at the vent above the gothic arched double doors, with the graven figures on its ebony parts and the gargoyle door knocker looming at its center.

"I'll hold you on my shoulders" before Lois could protest he grabbed her and hoisted her legs around his neck. "Now try."

"You know I'm getting tired of you manhandling me…" The truth was she like his hands on her especially when he had his hands against her waist.

"Just try to listen so I can put you down."

"Whatever…" She listened _"Until then you are forbidden to see one another. Your bond is new and your hormones must be in overdrive. We need to be cautious because around this time after newly mates one is expected to be with child soon, and we don't need that thrown into this trial. This meeting is adjourned until further notice. Guards see these two stay separated as they leave."_

"Lionel just ended the meeting. He forbids Oliver and Chloe to see each other. Gosh I really hate the Luthors."

"I can't stand the Luthors too… What else is happening?"

"I thought you didn't care…"

"Just listen for anything important."

"Fine" She increased her hearing. _"I'm sorry Oliver but we have to follow orders and separate you two. Ms. Sullivania I'll escort you to your cousin she's impatiently waiting for you in the main hall."_ "I'm not impatient am I?"

"If you're not then why am I holding up so you can ease drop?"

"Never mind that and just put me down"

"With pleasure" Kal easily lifted Lois off him onto the floor.

She turned around to face him "Thanks". The arched double doors, opened widely with Chloe and the guard. Lois fell forward into Kal's arms. She smirked before backing away from him.

She joined her cousin "Everything alright? I'm here if you need me Chlo…"

"I just want to get out of here…" Lois nodded and took Chloe into her arms. "Kal I think he needs you about now, it'll be best if you go and talk to him. The longer we stay separated the more vulnerable we are. I'm not sure if you notice but the people who are the worst at taking care of themselves are the ones our society needs the most." Kal nodded and watched Lois walk Chloe out as the guard followed closely behind.

Kal entered the room "Leave us be for awhile I need to speak with him, stand guard outside and let no one enter." The guard nodded and bowed before exiting. Kal looked over to see Oliver on his knees speaking to himself. Kal stiffened for a minute, before closing the doors behind him.

_TBC_

**Author Note: Sorry for the delay on this but here it is! Next Update: Yamek, More Chlollie, and maybe Clois.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Different sides of the moon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Author: KrazyReRe23**

**Summary (Please read to know what is going on)**: In the darkest places outside society lives two sides of werewolves, the Anciema is who can shape shift into the form of a wolf willingly. Having this ability their taste for red meat is increased as well for strength, speed, and more but have a weakness for silver. The Yamek who once were Anciema but were awakened to the dark side of life turning into dangerous beast of the night by forced they change into the beast at midnight until sunrise taking the appearance of a Half man-Half wolf, faster, stronger, and weaker to silver and always hungry for anything. Feeding on any in its path but mainly the Anciemas out of spite, the Yamek are feared at night. Anciemas train from puberty to fight and use their wolf form in battle against everything that goes bump in the night (mainly the Yamek). This story is about two lovers practically star-crossed, whose love was despised upon from the start. The love of one Chloe Sullivania & Oliver Queen... their destiny is written in the stars it is up to them to choose their own path.

**Thank you so much for my lovely reviews from** **batgirl2992****, dg.17, and ABarbieStory**. I love that you people are following the story and taking so much interest that you leave me reviews. I hope that I can answer some of the questions that have been asked over the last couple of chapters.

* * *

Chapter 5

The fire was dancing on top of the cobalt blue and bronze fireplace, glass crystals illuminating the contours of the glass and creating a reflective brilliance that was mesmerizing the senses. Radiating its warmth around, the Windsor fireplace with the arched insert and the splendid marble surround, proclaiming the grandeur of the Victorian Empire, dominated imposingly the perfectly round room in the eastern turret of the cathedral.

Kal walked closer to Oliver. "Come on… Do not be like this. You already knew how they we're going to respond."

"Yeah… I did, but I wished it did not have to be like this. Chloe and I have been through so much before we even met. I feel as if the only way for us to be together would be for us to run away, but I do not want to leave are people when they need us the most. Then who can say I could protect Chloe out there. "

"You won't have to think about that because we will convince the council that this romantic affair is good whether they like it or not. I do not want to see you hurt and down Oliver. It is my job to be broody and lovesick. Nor do I want to hear you mope about this and run off with Chloe and live me to protect our civilization without my best man there." He reached his hand out for Oliver's. "Come on and get up off your knees, I got a plan that involves legs."

Oliver took Kal's hand as he helped him up. "Thanks Kal for being here… even though you don't have to. You can be out slamming it with another hot babe" _Those_ _days are behind me now_. This got a laugh out of both of them.

"Why wouldn't I be here? You were the only one who could sympathize when I was moping over Lana a few years ago. Also the only one to dare kick my ass when I needed it…Well tried at least." Oliver smiled and extended his hand as Kal grabbed Oliver's forearm, a warrior greeting. "I promise to always be there for you Oliver, as I know you'll always be there for me." They shook and began to head for the door.

"So what this plan that's suppose to be the answer to my love life"

"Well it involves some investigating on the Yamek and I know we're not supposed to do anything. I am going to set up an Op for us top secret, rescue mission. We save Alicia and that way you are a Hero in front of the council and they owe you. Then think what is the thing you want most, better yet who? Chloe Sullivania…" Oliver looked at him shocked. Speechless. Dumbfound. "What do you think? I'm a genius right?"

"I think you're…" The door opening in front of them and out stepping Lana Luthor, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something… I came to talk to Kal…alone." She looked at Kal as she spoke to Oliver.

Oliver looked at Kal who had the expression if he had seen a ghost. "Matter fact I was just leaving. So Kal is all yours Lana" Oliver stepped passed Lana as he made his way through the door. "Kal we can finish talking about this later" Kal's face practically begged Oliver for him not to leave him in a room with Lana. Oliver just gave him a good luck smile and walked out.

"Kal now I know where we left things was a mess. So I'm hoping right now we leave that behind us." She reached out towards him and met a harsh rejection.

"Seriously... We did not do anything. You married my best friend turned enemy. Now how that messed everything really does affect us right now."

"I was hoping you wouldn't be like this Kal."

"How do expect me to respond, five years ago you broke my heart. No you shattered my soul." Kal tried to walk past her but she grabbed his hand. Her soft skin touched his once again and reminded him of the past Lana. "Why Lana?" He said the words without eye contact. No answer could justify her means.

"I'm sorry… However, not all I have to say to you is about us. I'm trying to give you a way to get back at Lex and help our race!" Kal finally turned around her direction and leaned against the door curious.

"I gave up on revenge, it does nothing for me. You are the one who is married to the devil. Lay in your own grave." He began to make a move for the door again.

"But don't you want to stop the Yamek" She hit a nerve as he turn around again and she smirked.

"How? Why does that have anything to do with Lex? Tell me what you know."

"First come with me this room is highly secured with Cameras… Follow" She went to corner of the large room where a small mural was painted a naked Grecian woman standing near a white wolf. Kal followed her nonetheless and watched as she placed her hand against the wall and traced the necklace painted on the wall. She took the necklace from her neck and placed it against the wall. Within seconds, the wall opened and Lana walked in and turned around to a surprised Kal. "Are you coming or not?"

Kal walked in behind her as the wall closed behind them. All he could think was _what has Lana gotten me into now?_

He stepped in after her as the wall closed behind him. No light was near leaving him pitch black in a secret tunnel with Lana. He saw a spark then a flame from a match as Lana lit the closes torch on the wall. She pulled the torch off the wall's holder.

"Follow" He followed her down the never-ending stairs.

"Lana stop, where are you taking me?"

"Just a few more steps and we're there I promise." They continued to walk as they finally came to a concrete wall with another woman painted against the stone. Lana still held her necklace, placed the crystal in the crack neck, and turned. The door pushed open halfway. "Can you get the door I can't really be lifting heavy stone."

Kal exhaled as he easily opened the door to find a torch lit room, which looks, like a Laboratory with torture cells. "What is this? Why have you brought me here?"

"It was originally a torture room for traitors and war crime soldiers. The death penalty was taken care of in this room. The council all but one agreed to let go the savage ways of the past. So the Luthors have taken it upon themselves to keep a tradition with more resourceful outcomes then the way this room was use before."

"Lionel has experimented and tortured our own kind for years behind the council back?" Kal walked around the room to see the different holder cells: Bulletproof glass, Bars, Chains against a wall each beside a chained table. "This is sick… How could you let them get away with this?"

"Because Lionel built this place to what it is now and he is in charge of the council. Lex, my husband… He is the one who experiments on Anciemas… and Yamek. Lionel just wants death for this place but he allows Lex to play his games, but he doesn't fully know what Lex's agenda is." Lana walked behind him watching Kal touch the stain blood on the titanium chains.

"Did you say Yamek? Lex has been running experiments on Yamek underneath us the hold entire time. Lana you cannot be serious… Why are you allowing him to do this! This is mad and the real Lana Langella would stand up for what she believes in."

She grabbed his shoulder turning him around to face her. "That's why I've brought you here! Now I made Lex tell me all of his dirty secret four months ago when I knew I was going to have a child with him… He told me everything, things like this that I did not want to hear. I knew I would have to betray my baby's father. His threats became clear to our baby and me. Threats of using me as his next experiment if I speak out. Lex has no remorse, no guilt, and no morals. I remained silent until now all of the crazy things that are happening to our world Kal. I finally woke up from this nightmare I do not want my baby to know the evils and corruption of her father. Only thing I could think of would be to bring you here and tell you." Lana eyes began to water. Kal stood there and watch her tear in front of him she was not completely innocent. He would not fall for her damsel in distress again.

"Is there more?" he crossed his arms in front of her watching her nod. "Tell me!"

"I could die. My baby will be in use for Lex's evil psychotic plans. I need something if I'm going to risk everything I have for you." Kal greeted his teeth at the words.

"Fine" He quickly walked over to her thinking I am doing this for my people. Kissed her gently tasting discuss as he pictured kissing Lex more than once. He pulled away too quickly as Lana let out an exhale.

"That's not how you kissed me before, I felt like you were kissing Lex instead of me. So much hate touching my lips." She grinned before wiping her lips. "The thing is that just won't work for me Kal I know you're a way better kisser than that. I have seen you and Lois… I crave that again. Indulge me one last time and I will tell you everything."

Lana watched him contemplate. Kal thought of Lois as he went up to Lana and kiss her hard, he remember his first night with Lois. They were not completely drunk as they tango and fought for dominance. He remembered how her lips quivered when he grabbed shoulders caressing them, as he tasted her lips until she gave into him. He opened his eyes to see Lana before he pulled away. He took the back of his hand to wipe off her taste-covered lipstick.

"Bravo now that is definitely worth dying for and giving my only child too. Lois is lucky to have you. It seems she has brought out a side of you I have never experience until just moments ago. Would you like to go for a round two for old time sakes?" She walked towards him.

Kal held his ground and grabbed her softly smiling at her before twisting her arms "I want to know what you're trying to avoid telling me. Now tell…" Lana grunted at his gripped but still pushed forward. "Lana I will break one arm at a time if I have to. I went along with your little game you owe me the truth at least."

"I'm sorry Kal… but we both no whatever you do is not little. I understand you are still mad at me for getting with Lex. You feel as if I owe you something for the pain I caused you." Kal was sick at what Lana had become. He shoved her away against a table covered in fresh blood.

"You're stalling, because you're scared. Somebody was here not too long ago. What is happening Lana? I will not ask nicely again."

"Kal please don't make me say anything else. I've already said too much." Kal grabbed her by her head pulled her to face him.

"Tell me!"

"Okay! Lex has been working with the Yamek… they have made an agreement. If they provide Yamek willing or not for him to experiment on he would provide them with an Anciema woman who would be with child. Alicia was a trade. It was either her or me since no other women here are more than 6 months pregnant. I found out Alicia moved back and had to what a mother needed to." Kal pulled harder on her hair.

"What do they want with her?"

"They have been running there on tests. They want what we have or that is at least what Lex has concluded. They are breeding something big. We do not know what it is, all I know is Lex and his mistress is in on it. I want justice Kal! I just do not want to lose my baby over it! Now let me go!" He took the necklace from her hand and walked away. "Where are you going with that? You are not just going to leave me down here. Kal I'm pregnant!"

"Why should I care for you when you didn't care for Alicia, she was pregnant." He opened the stone door and sealed it behind him with the crystal necklace he made his way out without the help of a torch. He knew Lex or one of his lackeys would eventually find Lana. She would not say anything without jeopardizing herself.

He walked out heading to the Lanema Manor. There was a lot to discuss after today's incidents he realized everything that has been kept secret. All could wait for the biggest secret was his for hiding the way he felt for Lois.

Lois was the diamond, the genuine article and Lana the cubic zircon, the fake and the phony. His relationship with Lana had been all about preparation, getting him ready for the main event, for when he truly fell in love, and now it was happening and he would not let Lana cost him his Lois.

Lois walked Chloe to her room as she watched her go in and closed the door. She knocked gently but was answer by Chloe's soft voice. "I just need to be left alone for awhile. I am not feeling too good. I promise Lo we'll discuss this later."

She replied understanding Chloe for wanting some space. "Sure Chlo take all the time you need. Just let me know when you're ready." When no reply came back, she walked to her room after telling Emily to leave Chloe undisturbed.

She sat in her room flipping through the channels when her brain was flipping through all of the drama that was happening to her and Chloe's life. Through all the trouble she still managed to forget all the problems and think of Ka-el who she said she could not stand. Even though she wanted him so badly right then. She needed a distraction and frankly, the flat screen TV was doing it for her.

She knew one thing could help free her mind from the imprint and pity she had for her cousin. She went over to her closet and grabbed a bejeweled shoebox. Just holding it in her hands reminded how frustrated she was at Luce for bejeweling her stuff.

Lois sat on her canopy bed as she opened the priceless box full of childhood memories. Inside held a small photo albums filled with Polaroid pictures. She grabbed the first album, touching the cover picture. The picture made her teary, her mother stood next to her father as she held her and Lucy. She shook off the tears that began to emerge from her eyes and opened the album.

The first picture made her laugh Lucy had gotten a teddy as Lois received a customized Barbie doll and her face showed disgust. Chloe sat next to her as she open a gift and received a book "_Tales of the Weird & Unexplained"_. Chloe was caught with a huge grin.

"_Finally I can study the conspiracies made about UFO's… Thanks Uncle Sam and Aunt Ellen!" She ran to them and hugged them as her own parents._

"_I wish I could be as happy as her, I mean at least she got what she wanted." nine-year-old Lois walked over to her mother. "I asked for a Red Ryder BB gun, Not a Barbie... She is very pretty but couldn't I at least get a toy soldier mother like a J.I. Jane doll."_

"_Lois these things you asked for are just not appropriate for someone your age let alone a growing young girl. When I was nine years old, I had a beautiful porcelain doll. Did I want a doll? No, but I took care of it nonetheless and it taught me a great deal about responsibility. So Lois I want you to take this doll and though you did not want it prove to me that you can make the best of it. Then by next Christmas tell me by keeping the doll how much you have learned. And I promise to sneak you a Red Ryder BB gun, Deal?" Lois smiled so hard and hugged her mom. _Even at her age she knew she had pure wisdom.

"_Deal…"_

Lois looked back over the box to see the doll, which could have been through war and back from its looks. Hair was missing, Fire burns were on the legs, and an arm was missing not to mention the clothes had holes. The sight of the doll made a soft tearful laugh escape her lips. She set the doll gently back in the box.

Lois lost her sense of joy reminiscing on her memories when she heard the constant knocking alerted her. "Come in already Emily" not caring if Emily saw her in nothing but a nightgown, she was sure she saw her in less. The knocking stopped and a small conversation took place outside her door. Lois could tell a female voice as well a male voice as she got up and went to the door. She swung it open to see Kal arguing with Emily.

Kal turned his mischievous eyes towards Lois. She was beautiful in her short silk nightgown it stopped perfectly below her ass. Kal tuned out everything Emily said as he took in Lois looks. Her hair was ruffled, her eyes hazy, but alert and every inch scream it needed a man's touch. "It's fine Emily, this is Kal-el my soon to be mate. He's welcome in my room"

"But ma'm rules are no male visitors allowed in the bedrooms."

"Emily you and I both know that rule has been ignored for many years. Let just keep this a secret. If the General asks, say I'm spending the evening with Kal-el."

"Sure thing Lois."

Emily scurried off carrying her usual nervosa and shy expression as Lois closed the door and shook her head. She turned to face Kal but he pushed her against the door pressing his body against her most feminine parts. "Are all your servants that annoying?" His voice was husky as he spoke low against her neck taking in her scent. Lois tried to remain unaffected by his touch.

"No it's just her. She can be creepy at times, but you get used to it" she met his voice dark and sexy. She was tempted to go head and kiss his gentle lips but she knew how that would turn out, but Kal already pick up her thoughts before she could realize what was happening. After one brief glance over Lois's eyes, he knew she wanted him, call him intuitive but he knew the look. He kissed her hard leaving no chance of escape. Lois fought back but his hands gripped her shoulders in an earth shaking way she could not resist. She gave end as her lip lean into his. Just when she was ready to say, "Fuck it" he pulled away out of breath and gaze at her lips.

"Why are you here?" She spit the words out, sexually frustrated with him.

"Because I bring news... but I want to tell you after I show you something."

"Well first things first you're going to have to give me some space." He smiled at her.

"I know you enjoy my company as much as I enjoy yours" Lois easily rolled her eyes.

"Well just show me what you need to, so we can get on to further business." She sat against her bed with her legs crossed one over the other waiting for an answer. He walked over to her kneeling on one knee before her. Lois eyes lit up. "Oh god what are you doing? Get off your knees!"

"Just here me out, before I met you years ago I fell for my childhood sweetheart. I thought everything was perfect she loved me and that was all I needed. When I wanted to make her my mate, it would not work. I questioned myself, I thought I COULDN'T IMPRINT!

"Well it turned out she imprinted with my best friend who became my enemy at the time Alexander Luthor. They mated & married, Lex took everything. So I never trusted another woman, I figured used them and be done..."

"So why are you telling me all of this. I've never been known to watch a chick flick Kal."

"Just let me explain. Oliver has been my wingman just as Chloe has been there for you. Lois I know you have been heartbroken and if anyone can understand you can. When you live by the bottle and party every night, crying everyday to yourself. It's like your heart is in an Icebox and you don't think anything can defrost it so you go from one night stand every now in then." He saw he reached something within Lois.

"I don't sleep around like you Kal... but I get what you mean. Continue?"

"Lois… I know what we have is artificial but it has helped me heal all the way through to know this can be real. I can use my heart again to love. Now that I can, I do not want to go back to my old ways of being a chauvinist. I do not want to fake this anymore I want to actually court you. Mate & Marry, I want you because I believe I'm falling in love with you"

"Kal are you sure this is you and not the imprint talking. I cannot take love if it's not mine."

"What if it's yours to take? If you think this is the imprint then let it be, I don't want to rid myself of this wonderful feeling. My dreams are fulfill with hope. I may never be able to carry an imprint like this again. So Lois Lanema I kneel on one knee and offer my heart, body, and soul. Will you allow me to court you? For real's this time?"

"Maybe... yes… no... I do not know right now too much is going on! Our friends need us most right now we should not be worried about each other. You know you're selfish!" Kal stood up shaking his head with an irritated smile.

"I'm selfish! You are changing the subject and you know it! The more time increases on us the stronger and more permanent this imprint gets and I wanted to confess how I feel so you would know that it's me feeling this and not the imprint."

"Oh it just shows me you're just trying to get even with Lex or beat Oliver down the aisle instead of helping him & Chloe!"

"I see now that you're scared because anybody would know I care about Oliver & Chloe!"

"Oh is that right?"

"Yes that's right. If anything, you do not care. I am out gather ways to help them and you are locking yourself up in your room relaxing. While I am trying to help them... and us. That's just not good enough for you!" Lois shot up from the bed anger pulsing through her veins she poke Kal in the chest as she scolded him.

"You know what, get out! Why would I want to Mate and marry someone I cannot stand to be in the room with! It is no wonder you drove Lana to the Luthors. Hell if there were anymore Luthors I'll sign up to get away from you!" He walked to the door.

"Yeah that's right! Leave!" Nevertheless, he did not leave he locked the door and stormed towards Lois.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" she was ready for a fight and when he got close enough she struck but he grabbed her arms and pulled her close.

"I want you to regret saying that to me. Now take it back!"

"Not if my life depended on it!" she struggled.

"Take it back Lois!"

"You're going to have to make me!"

"Fine, I'll make you love me!" Lois was not prepared for what Kal intentions were. She swung hitting him in the face but only damaging herself. Knuckles sore as she pounded her fist rapidly against Kal's back as he roughly pick her up over his shoulder and threw her on the bed.

She lay flat on her back, hands pinned above her head as Kal lay on top of her waiting for her reaction. "You're sick if you think I will ever love you." She spat at him missing his face.

"Lois you already love me, you just refuse to admit it and that's why I'm going to help you." Before she could scream and insult her attacker. Kal roughly covered her mouth with his. He put his soul into his lips allowing Lois to take the passion brewing with in him. Her head grew foggy as he attacked her lips leaving no break for air.

Her world shook after his lips broke away from hers. "Lois, you talk too much…" Kal moaned as he drew circles on her neck with his open mouth kisses. Lois fought her urges as she squirmed with Kal between her legs. He grinded his hard on against her core at a slow past until Lois began to break down and slip. Her breathing became frantic and pleading.

Kal smiled against her ear enjoying her body's response. Her arms loosen up and he held her hand in place with one easily as the other crept under her gown massaging her breast. Lois felt electricity as Kal took charge, she knew he forced himself onto her but her mind kept telling her this was the right thing.

She felt his smooth hand glide downward to her lace underwear. He rubbed her most feminine parts in all the right ways it was no wonder she enjoy his touch by arching and bucking against his fingers.

"Tell me you want me Lois?" he steadily kept his lips to her earlobe.

No was all she could murmur, but after the words left her lips. Kal dug his groin against her moist underwear thrusting hard. She kept repeating no repeatedly until the words were not coming out right and her eyes water at how her body was going against her. She realized all control was lost when she heard herself loudly moaning yes.

"Tell me you want me Lois?"

"I want you Kal-el… I need… I'm craving you." He looked into her eyes to see the lust filled as their bodies thrust against one another in sync bring each other close to their sequenced climax. Kal grabbed Lois forcing her to look up at him instead of squeezing her eyes shut.

"I want your love Lois not your body. I want you to think of me, feel me, and breathe me as I do you." Before they could finish he stopped and pull himself away from her leaving an anxiously disappointed Lois. "I want what we do in this bed to be considered love. I want to love you all night while we are at are strongest and fueled to keep going to sunrise. Only problem is we do not want the same. Lois when I make love to you I want you to experience what I've already felt" His eyes gleamed down enter hers.

Lois was near the verge of tears normally she would have run out of the room but every word Kal said made her stick in place. He brushed her bangs aside and bent down to kiss her. He pulled her shirt over and off with no resistance from Lois. She laid there for him.

"Lois I want you in the every way…" he ran a ling of hot kiss down her body to his mouth found her wet folds and he let himself indulge in her taste.

All Lois could do was gasp she picked up where she left off body coming to an edge. It was all happening to fast she tried to pace herself and enjoy what Kal was doing to her but she felt two of his fingers envelop inside. Her body tingled as she felt shocks of heat shoot through her stomach and her voice scream out Kal-el. She laid there dazed from one of the best orgasm she will probably ever experience.

Lois finally snapped into reality as she realized she laid there naked in front of Kal. She grabbed the covers then turn to see him walking towards the door.

"Wait your just going to leave after that?"

"After all Lois it was you who wanted me to go in the first place… I will be back before midnight for your answer. Yes or No, I will have you Lois. Maybe even all of you, it's up to you if it's just sex or love." He did not know for sure he could take a rejection from Lois again but all he could do was hope.

He left her speechless and naked under her sheets. She laid her head down because her world was still spinning, trying to focus on 1 answer for question at a time. _Do I love him? What would Chloe do? Where is Chloe? Why before midnight? What just happened?_

Chloe walked to the Mystic Blue Creek. Feeling the moon illuminate the waters giving the creek its name. Only false side in her theory was the fact that no science could test the sacred blue waters. Strange things happened around the creek, it was not called Mystic for a reason. People survived and died in the place she stood.

She gazed down into the water seeing her reflection mirror in the blue water. Chloe looked back at the watch, the one left behind from her mother's passing. Oliver was late. She easily brushed off her quick worry. She gazed back at the water to see a dark hair woman old enough to be her mother smiling at her. She leans forward to see the woman reflecting her moves. Until she notices the resemblance "Mom?"

Moira Sullivania smiled as she nodded to Chloe's question. Chloe watch how every scenario of how this could be possible just left her to conclude it was not real. "Are you real?" Chloe watched as her mother nodded again. "How is this possible? Is it the water?" again her mother nodded. "Well can you talk?" _yes_. Chloe felt her mom reach her telepathically, thoughts entwined.

"Why is this happening of all the times in my life why are you just now reaching out to me? Are you dead?" _my child, my dear Chloe the answers seek cannot be answer at this moment. Until the time you are ready to acknowledge the truth for yourself_.

"Then why are you here? Why now?" _I am here to warn you of the great danger coming for you and your lover, Oliver Queen._

"Is this danger the Yamek?" _this is more than the Yamek but anciemic as well. What appears right is not as it seems. Lies and secrets are in front you. I heed you take your parents warning. Leave now! Take your cousin Lois. I am afraid for you Chloe._

"What does this have to do with Oliver and me?" _Oliver and the council will be murder. Families sacrificed, until extinction. If you continue your relationship with this man, you are risking it all. Be sure he is worth it all. Is he worth the risk?_

"Yes… I would give my life for Oliver." She felt herself crying as she reached for the water and watches as her mother's smile dissipated as the water ripples and the image fades.

Chloe sat there taking in the new information. She felt a warm hand on her right shoulder with a delicate motherly grasp. Chloe knew the touch before the voice confirmed what she dreamt would happen. The years of crying to sleep and awaiting her mom to walk in her bedroom at night and comfort her.

"Chloe I am so proud of you. I am always watching over you. Good luck my dear child." The hand lifted. Chloe turn to catch a glimpse of hope, found nothing an empty forest, spooky, and Mother free. She felt no one in the vicinity when just seconds ago she felt her mother behind her. She repeated the words _"…I am always watching over you."_ Chloe could not explain it but it was real. Her mother was out there watching over her. She smiled. She looked back at her watch and she could swear she saw her mom smile at her through it as she wiped the water off.

Oliver left Kal to the troubles of facing his ex alone. He walked down the corridor. The place was the size of castle with the security of a fortress. He thought hard about where he needed to go and whom he needed to talk to about his problems. He took a turn into an empty hall. He needed to speak to Jor-el.

Then again, all he needed to do was find the right room to locate the council's conference room. The building was built during the early medieval period built with Romanesque architecture. The originals conjured only the best and talented to build such a castle like structure that could remain hidden from society. Oliver ran his hands against the marble veneering into the dark brick.

He tried door after door running his hands against the walls. Until he heard a familiar voice, vibrate through a part of the wall. Oliver stopped in his tracks and listening with his wolf senses. He heard clearly now.

"I'm sorry Lionel, but I cannot condone this." Jor-el's calm voice rejected Lionel's plans.

"I agree with Jor-el this is against everything our people stand for and as a protector of our race sworn to do anything it takes I cannot condone this either." General Samuel spoke knowing the threat Lionel brought with his plans.

"Fine… What do you condone wise friends?" Lionel hissed his words with suave as cool as a snake would speak when he was faced with defeat.

"Anything, but this Lionel. We know what the Yamek have wanted years to reenter our society but we both know we cannot let them rejoin us again. They have chosen darkness over the light of the moon. They can never be trusted." Jor-el made his words final.

"I agree with Jor-el. Lionel may I suggest we call a truce though I hate to admit it we have no idea what their planning. A temporary treaty can give us enough time to delay another attack and get a standing ground on the next battle."

"The treaty won't have to be temporary. I know some Yamek want peace just as much as we do."

"I'll take both your ideas into good consideration. Now General I need a moment alone with Jor-el. I will be in touch soon."

"As you wish… Another time another day Jor-el." They parted ways and Oliver could here General Sam coming closer he quickly hid. The wall slide upward and the General exited looking both ways before walking down the corridor.

Oliver watched him exit the hall before sliding under the hidden hatch before it shut all the way. He entered dark hall with the only light coming from a cracked door at the end of the hall. He walked to the door peeking through the crack he saw Jor-el standing in a circle with spiraling inflamed circles forbidden his escape.

Jor-el's eyes look at him. As he spoke to Lionel "Don't do this Lionel, There's still time before your transformation."

"There was never enough time Jor-el, none for me and now none for you. I'll look after Lara for you."

"Kal-el will rise one day and fight you and your spawn in the end, this is fate! I'm sorry Lionel."

"No Jor-el I'm sorry." Lionel was out of view but Oliver clearly heard a click and the circle under Jor-el feet lit so bright and flames burst around the ring. When the flame downed and light was gone so was, Jor-el. Oliver quickly hurried down the dark hall and initiated the wall to open. He ran as fast as his feet could take him until he was at his car. A black Porsche. He hopped in, started the engine, and drove home. He had to tell Lara before Lionel got there first.

He arrived to see Lionel's limo park out front. There was no way he could have beaten him here. He saw Lionel leaving his home hugging a very emotional Lara-el. He was dumbstruck Oliver had floored the gas pedal yet he was too late.

Oliver hopped out of his Porsche and ran to the door where Lionel frowned and touched his shoulder briefly before Oliver could react Lionel was walking away. Lara was filled with tears. "The Yamek have taken Jor-el, Lionel came himself to deliver the news, but I already knew seconds before he showed up." Lara led Oliver inside as she made sure Lionel limo pull away before speaking again. "The fortress of Solitude he left for Kal-el came on. That is on supposed to start up if… Jor-el is dead. I felt it as well. We knew the time was coming that is why Jor-el had me insert my DNA. Oliver we have no time left… my fate is sealed soon I will be next."

"Not if Kal and I are still around. This was no accident. Lionel murdered Jor-el. I saw this with my own eyes just minutes ago. I do not know how Lionel arrived here so quickly. Lara, Lionel is lying to you do not believe a word he says. Jor-el spoke of Lionel going through a transformation. My only guess is he is becoming Yamek." Oliver watched as none of this shocked the motherly figure in front of him.

"I know Oliver. This is my husband's fate and mine as well. My time is will come soon. That is why I need to prepare you. You will need to know something, Kal-el will need you by his side to aid him in battle and Chloe will need you as her Guardian. Come child we have much to discuss before you see Chloe again." Lara took Oliver by his hand and led him to the crystal room he never entered until now.

Chloe felt a sense of joy swept over her and her body grew warm. Oliver was near and just the anticipation was good enough to make her heart beat. Chloe looked in every direction she felt him getting closer and closer until Oliver tackled her from behind managing somehow to catch her off guard. Chloe turn over as she laid under him Oliver in the dirt. He looked at her as if he never seen her before until this very night.

"It's a full moon." Oliver's words were filled with grief and love.

"I know it's like I can feel when the moon is shifting sometimes." Oliver looked over her neck to see the moon becoming full on her mark.

"What is it?" Chloe was concerned. Oliver was acting very different.

"Look at my neck and see for yourself." Chloe peeked over at his neck to see the crescent moon fulfilling. "What we have is a special bond, one that usually happens every 100 moon cycles. The reason is a couple can reincarnate to mark their soul mate on their destined date as we did. The night we mark each other was the night of the Blue Moon. This initiated something different from what others have. We can do more things and we have a power on the night of the blue moon and full moon like tonight."

"Like talking to the dead?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Huh? No one has ever studied a Metonic cycle mark, which only happens to two Anciema couples every 19 years after a hundred moon cycles have pass which I can say over 900 years."

"How did you just stumble across this information?"

"Because tonight I talked to a woman who lost her mate and they were marked they called it a Yule Mark a wolf moon mark that's usually done on the Flower moon but we ending up on the…"

"Blue moon. So what's this mean exactly?"

"The woman was very vague only that it's a binding journey, and must remain a secret because people will abuse the power that comes from us. I am under certain of the power we may have. I do know this binds us even in death." Oliver looked down at Chloe as she grinned up at him. "This also means every full moon our bodies will reunite no matter where we are in any way."

"I think I like the sound of that…" Chloe smirk and she knew exactly what he meant. Oliver bent down and pushed his lips against hers. Before pulling away leaving Chloe flustered.

"There's more tonight isn't just any full moon it's another blue moon. There is not suppose to be another for another 19 years within the 100 moon cycles and there is not suppose to be another couple chosen to bear the mark but we are an exception and so is another young Anciema couple. The moon cycle has changed now that the original two couples chosen for this century have died too early. The woman told me the moon cycle has shifted for another couple to receive the power of the blue moon. I know we are one, but now there is a couple doing exactly we did."

"First who is this nameless woman you mentioned, second why should we care about another couple joining fates with us. I think it is a blessing not a curse we should be happy for them. It's good to know we are not alone." Chloe touched his cheek and tried to pull him down against her but Oliver refused to budge.

"The lady is in great pain and this is a secret. Her bond is ending and she wants to remain unknown for now. My concern for this other couple is that they live here in America and Smallville owns the only Anciema society known in America. We have to find them before their power is corrupted. There is a prophecy we all face written by the ancestors, scrolls we must find…"

"…Another day Oliver! For tonight, I need you to love me. All of me." She wanted to be with him. She wanted to give him not only her heart and soul but her body too. She wanted him to know just how much she craved his touch. Oliver nodded at her request as he began to unbutton her blouse. Though she was still acutely aware of their location, she closed her eyes in wonderment as she felt his warm calloused skinned hand on her pale delicate skin. She felt positively naughty consenting to do what they were going to do in a public forest.

As Oliver finished unbuttoning her shirt, he slowly removed the fabric from first her right shoulder and sensuously striping the sleeve from her arm, gently he kissed her skin before he moved over to her other shoulder where he repeated the same technique leaving her all but bare before his eyes. If this had been any other man, Chloe would have been self-conscious being shirtless before him, but he looked at her with such unadulterated love and desire that she just felt complete trust in him, something that she had never felt with anyone else.

His hands roamed freely over her torso coaxing melodious moans from her lips. He laid even closer to her, she could feel the warmth of his body envelope her. She could suddenly smell his masculine scent. There was a faint smell of shower gel, but the rest was all Oliver. She had not ever been aroused by just a man's scent before; it almost made her knees buckle. His eyes stared deeply into hers, speaking volumes without words. He wanted her. He loved her. He would cherish her. He would pleasure her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush up against his body as he bent his head to nuzzle at her neck. She moaned as he teased her neck with his tongue. His hands swiftly undid the clasp of her bra and he gently removed it from her. Once her bra was gone he stepped back to look at her, and though his eyes devoured her, she not once thought to cover herself. She proudly stood before him bare from the waist up.

"God, you are beautiful, Chloe." He moved to take her in his arms once again but her hand on his chest stopped him. He just stared at her a bit afraid that she was going to ask him to stop.

"I think that you are a bit over dressed, Oliver." She smirked at him as she stepped forward closing the distance between them. He held his breath as her tiny hands began to rub sensuously over his chest and moved down over his stomach to the waistband of his jeans. He was wearing only a gray tee shirt and jeans, she slid her hand underneath as she continued to explore his skin with her soft feathery touch. He exhaled raggedly as her hands rose up to his chest she caressed each nipple in turn hoping that he would return the gesture soon because she was aching to be touched, but she wouldn't let him touch her until she had removed his shirt. She wanted to feel him skin-to-skin, chest to breast. He raised his arms above his head as she pulled the tee shirt up to his chin and even bent slightly at the waist so that she could remove his tee shirt all the while smiling lovingly at her. Their eyes only broke contact as the material of his shirt was pulled over his face for that brief second. The instant that she had the shirt removed Oliver grabbed her and pulled her flush against his chest…she was not the only one who wanted to feel the warmth of skin on skin contact. As he pulled her flush against him, she could finally feel the evidence of his desire for her as his hardness pulsed through the denim of his jeans against her belly.

He brushed the hair away from her face and they continued look into each other's eyes…his asking silently for permission to continue and hers answering affirmatively.

He lowered his head and captured her lips with his once again and this time the kiss was seductive. Their lips and tongues danced an erotic dance together as he began to once again caress her body, expertly guiding her body with pleasure. He ever so slowly lowered her to the bed and followed her. She laid on her back staring up at him as his eyes, followed by his hand traveled the expanse of her body. He softly caressed her breasts bringing her pebbled hardened nipples even more taunt as his fingers began to descend lower over her stomach. As much as he wanted his hand to continue its journey below the waistband of her jeans he also wanted to take this slowly. His heart raced with excitement and his breath quickened as he tried to stall the lust that was beginning to take over his brain.

She watched him through half lidded eyes enjoying his caress but wanting and needing a bit more. She realized that he was just going to take this too slowly for her liking so she was going to have to speed him a long. As Oliver continued to lightly caress her skin, Chloe decided to take matters into her own hand, literally. Just as leisurely as he was doing, she began to caress his chest, distracting him with one hand as the other maneuvered up from her side to his side just above the waist of his jeans. Slowly, carefully, she caressed her way over in between their bodies and played with the button of his jeans as her other hand moved over his shoulder. She shifted slightly turning onto her side a bit entwining her leg in between his. Oliver too shifted and finally caught onto what she was trying to do. He smiled at her and just pulled back a bit to allow her to unzip his jeans and slide her hand inside. He closed his eyes at the feel of her fingers gliding over his boxer-clad erection. Hearing him moan, Chloe smirked, really enjoying the sound and really wanting to make him moan again, she ran her fingers against his throbbing member again but a bit harder this time. She was rewarded with another, louder moan.

"Ollie," she whispered to him making him open his eyes to look at her again.

He smiled at her as he shucked off his shoes and pushed both his jeans and his boxer down and off in a single swift movement, without hesitation. Chloe watched his jeans and boxers pool at his feet and as he stepped out of his pants, he kicked them off to the side. His pulsing manhood stood proudly at attention in front of her.

"You are so hot, Oliver." She said to him softly. She lightly touched his chest with her tiny hand and dragged it down his body pleasurably as she kneeled in front of him only taking her eyes from his to look at his manhood. She felt the need to worship him, to pay homage to the man that she adored above all others. Oliver took a deep breath steeling him against the pleasure he knew she was going to give to him. He could not stop the moan that started in the back of his throat as she tenderly cupped his balls rolling them in her palm. She smiled and looked up at him enjoying the sounds that he was making as she caressed him. He watched her, his eyes dark and hungry, she did not break eye contact with him as she moved her other hand from his stomach to grasp him at the base of his cock. He nearly growled at her as she teasingly squeezed his manhood.

She licked her lips in anticipation as her eyes shifted silver. She watched fascinated seeing his need escape was the last straw for her. She lowered her lips to his head wanting to taste him. He shuddered almost violently as her lips encased the head of his cock and she began to suck him in deeper within her mouth. His hands immediately gripped her head guiding her. His moans grew louder as she began to stroke him at the base of his rod meeting her lips about half way down his shaft. She bobbed as she sucked, she swirled her tongue around the head as she rolled and squeezed his balls. He knew he was not going to last very long under her gifted tongue. He began to rhythmically thrust into her mouth as she sped up her bobbing and he threaded his fingers into her hair. His moans became louder and more frequently as she sucked him in deeper and harder and he lost control as his eyes shifted into wolf form. She wanted him to orgasm. She wanted to taste him. He finally closed his eyes, his breath came in ragged gasps, he fought her for control over his own body but she was winning and she knew it. She watched him enthralled with his response to her. She could tell that he was getting close to coming…he was thrusting a bit harder, a bit quicker, his moans turned into groans, his breaths came in short gasps and sweat started to bead on his forehead.

Oliver felt his control slipping. His need to orgasm short-circuited his brain. His body was crying out for release. "Chloe," he grounded out between his clenched teeth, "Chloe, I can't hold on much longer." He let go of her head completely expecting her to move away so that he would not come in her mouth. He pulled her away because she was going to take everything he had to give. Proud of the self-control he had to stop himself .To him, she was positively the most enchanting woman he had ever met.

His heart just swelled with love for her as he watched her smile up from her kneeling position with her swollen lips. He smiled down at her and helped her rise to her feet.

He lowered his head and captured her lips, the kiss was supposed to only be a quick thank you for what she had done for him, but he had gotten a taste of himself mixed with her and his hunger for her flared once again.

He growled almost feverish as he quickly striped her of the remaining articles of clothing she had. Once she stood before him just as naked as he was, he scooped her into his arms and laid her against nature's blanket. He made himself comfortable between her legs his upper body supported on his forearms. Oliver shifted slightly holding most of his wait on his left arm so that his right hand could explore her supply body. It was her time to squirm…her time to come. It was his turn to taste her. He smiled at her wickedly just before he began to kiss his way down her body. He was going to make her scream his name and he did not care who heard them. He grinned as her moans grew louder as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, using his teeth and his tongue alternated between nibbling on her then soothing her with his tongue only to nibble on her again as he lips continued to suck. He would alternate between her breasts as he used his mouth on one; he would use his hands to massage the other.

Chloe could feel the wetness pool in her core, which each nibble or touch…she got wetter and wetter. Her moans grew in volume too. Her moans were music to his ears.

He continued to suck on her breast as his hand stopped kneading her breast and began to caress lower soft featherlike touches fluttered over her stomach and her hip as he teased his way to her hot core. He played with the curls at the junction between her thighs for a moment; he was thrilled to feel the wetness that had seeped out of her.

Reveling in the wetness that he found, he began to slowly trace the outer rim of her nether lips. He took his mouth from her breast and kept his finger poised, tickling her entrance until she looked at him. He smiled at her when she opened her eyes, seeing her eyes cloudy with lust for him delighted him.

"I love you, Oliver, always and forever." She kissed him again; her life suddenly never felt so right. Her lips left his and breathlessly she spoke, "Oliver, I want you inside of me, completing me."

She maneuvered her hand and grasped his shaft firmly, and Oliver's low guttural moan escaped his mouth as Chloe guided him into her. He began to move into her slowly as Chloe's hand still guided him, filling her where she ached to be filled by him; she opened herself to him body, heart, and soul. He entered her deliberately slow, almost leisurely. His mouth hungrily devoured hers again in an attempt to calm his body before he completely sheathed himself deeply within her. He knew that once he was completely submerged within her fiery heat, he would lose all conscious thought and they both would be running on pure instinct. He wanted this moment of completion, this moment of clarity, this perfect moment of union to last and never end. However, the instant she moaned and he realized that he was completely sheathed within her, his instinct demanded control. Therefore, he lost himself within in her, not knowing where he ended or where she began. They danced the erotic dance that man and woman have danced since the beginning of time.

Their mouths captured each other's moans; their fingers locked together in an embrace of their own, and their bodies met each other equally, thrust for thrust. He groaned softly as she meet his movements with her own. Oliver thrusted faster, harder, yet she still met him thrust for thrust. There were no awkward movements; no second-guessing the other, there was just fluid motion. Their bodies moved quicker, the thrusts got shorter, harder, and wilder. Oliver grabbed Chloe's legs behind her knees and pulled them slightly higher, angling her hips so that his thrusts were deeper. Chloe moaned her approval.

She could feel the climax building. Her moans became louder as the climax continued to grow. She scratched at Oliver's back, burying her fingertips in the hard flesh pulling him closer, she needed him nearer. A few more thrusts and she was barely able to contain herself. Her breath came in short gasps. Her body tightened and prepared for orgasm. She called out Oliver's name in ecstasy as her body seized up convulsing with pleasure. Oliver felt the spasms of her inner walls around his manhood, which sent him over the edge to oblivion. He erupted within her, calling her name and filling her with his seed. Shuddering, he collapsed on top of her until the pleasure spasms left his body.

Shifting his weight because he did not wish to crush her beneath him, and not wanting to disconnect their bodied yet, he gathered her against his chest and rolled them so that she was lying on his chest still connected as one. They breathed deeply, trying to slow their panting as they both relaxed.

Chloe settled her head on top of Oliver's chest and wrapped her arms around his body as much as she could. He smoothed her dirty tussled hair with his hands. Oliver poor dirt over them, kissed the top of her head, and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her closer. She purred in contentment as Oliver held her. No words passed between them as they drifted off to exhausted, satisfied sleep. They were still connected physically, but more importantly connected spiritually by love.

Lois sat on her bed face toward the door waiting on Kal to walk in any minute the clock read 11:55 pm. She knew where she stood as far as their relationship went. She felt hands smooth around her waist and kisses down her neck. She moved her neck to grant him further access, but Kal pulled away.

"Have you made a decision?" before she could turn and answer. Kal-el grabbed her and laid her down in the same way she laid only hours ago. Kal positioned himself over her between Lois legs. "Well?"

"Yes I've made my decision about where I stand when it comes to us." She looked at him and smiled nervously.

"Good…" Kal's breath became husky as he bent, down and resume kissing her neck.

"Wait you don't know my answer" Kal ignore her as his hand slid down her stomach and touch her wet core. "Kal" she moaned his name into his ear as her arms wrapped around him.

"That's the only answer I need Lois, I love you, and I'm going to make love you." Lois shivered as Kal hands slid down her underwear and toss them across the room.

She kissed and sucked his ear as she moan out the words he wanted to hear as Kal pushed two fingers wet folds. "Kal-el I think I love you… Oh Kal you're the only who can make me feel this way." Lois could not help herself she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Say it again Lois. Please."

"I Love You!" She felt herself climaxing against his rapid moving fingers. "I love you more than I ever love another man in my life." Kal pulled away, sat up, and look down at her. "I mean every word Kal" she felt shock.

"I don't doubt it." Kal got up from the bed and was about to leave from the balcony before Lois caught his arm.

"Did you hear me? I said I love you. Now where do you think you're going?" She held his gaze.

"Lois I've lost a lot tonight and I cannot start this with you not unless I know you're certain to commit. I cannot lose another person again. Are you willing to commit?" Lois pulled him back into the room to her bed as she sat on her bed sitting upon her knees. Kal stood there awaiting her answer.

"Not only do I realize I want to commit. I want to mate with you, Kal I believe you're my soul mate." She kissed him soft and passionate no lust nothing less of love. Her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt taking down each one to the bottom never parting lips. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders letting the shirt fall to the floor. Her hand moved gracefully to his pants unbuckling the black slacks letting them fall to the floor. Lois kissed his chest running her hand down his abs as Kal pulled her nightgown over her head and threw it to the floor. Fully naked in front of him, Lois tugged his boxers down. Kal kicked his shoes and boxers off never losing contact with Lois. Lois bit her lip looking at a fully erect Kal-el in front of her. "You're beautiful"

"Lois, you are beautiful" Kal ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her hard and Lois wrapped her legs immediately around as Kal hoisted her above his erection. He laid them against the sheets. Kal positioned himself between her legs as he began to enter slowly causing Lois eyes to roll back. He moved against her painfully slow kissing her passionately as her nail dug into shoulders urging him for more. She had never felt so much passion in one kiss then she felt his tongue slide into her mouth and she exploded with heat letting the lust take advantage. Her arms were all over him as she grinded her body against his rock hard erection. They were running out of breath and he pulled his lips away from her swollen lips and moved them to her neck. He was placing hot kissing down her neck and around her collarbone.

She could not stop herself from what her body was telling her to do she flipped him so she was on top ending his teasing game for her. Lois's wolf instincts wanted dominance and fulfilled lust. Lust operated her moves as she started kissing his neck and riding him. Lois felt her eyes shift silver and a growl slip from her lips she loved this feeling. She looked down to see Kal watching her in amazement. Kal lifted up and grabbed her hips as he thrusted upward. Before he could realize it, he was growling. Lois was growling and moaning in his ear as she kissed her way down his neck and she felt the urge to taste him and a nibble became a bite. She tasted his sweet blood as she licked his neck.

Kal lost control as his wolf instincts kicked in and he felt his eyes shift silver. He flipped Lois over on her back as dominance course through him. His mouth went at hers then down to her neck as he licked her soft spot, his body growling and his body shook and he knew what he had to do. His teeth bit down on her neck and a shocking moan came from Lois lips.

"…Go harder Kal!" Her hands pulled his body against her as Kal raised her leg over his shoulder. They were unaware of what was happening as they howled in union. "Kal I need you to fill me… All of me!"

Kal felt himself crying out to the moon as he moved faster and harder inside the woman he loved. Kal felt Lois tighten around him as he penetrated her harder and harder, they were mating.

In that moment they felt a heat of passion go through their bodies as a jolt of pure love traveled though them. An invisible white line was binding them together connected them through spirit. The bites on their necks lit up changing into full moons. They kissed each other like the first time before they cried out into the newly set night.

Electricity went through their veins and travelled through them as they climax together and they felt their hearts beating at the same time, they were bonded. Kal could not believe he had just mated with the girl of his dreams. This was the most important night of his life. He rolled off Lois realizing his weight against her. He held her against his chest they were sweaty and breathing hard.

"Is that your definition of making love to me? If so then it took me too long to realize what I was missing." Lois smiled and kissed her way to his lips before lying against his chest again.

"We're mated now… bonded forever, Lois."

"Good because I'm not sharing you with no one, you're mine and I'm yours. Now for round two…" She sat up and positioned herself on top of him as Kal smiled and held Lois by her hips as she began to rock her body against him. They went up to round four until they collapse exhausted against each other flushed. Neither one aware of the Yule mark on both their necks, the last couple to be marked in the Metonic cycle for the next 100 moon cycles.

TBC

* * *

**Writer's Note**: Finally, it is finishes. Thank you for be impatient and Patient with me. Thanks for reading. To be continued hopefully shorter and soon.


End file.
